Song and Star
by AnemoneARO
Summary: Kamu (Chiharu Fujisaki), gadis otaku yang anti sosial menyukai tetangga sebelah rumah, Levi. Setiap malam kamu selalu bernyanyi dan berharap kepada bintang. "Semoga perasaanku selama 4 tahun ini terbalaskan." Levi yang gordennya selalu tertutup diam-diam mengintipmu bernyanyi, dengan sebuah senyuman dari wajah tanpa ekspresinya.
1. PROLOG

Song and Star

Levi x Otaku Reader (Chiharu Fujisaki)

By : AnemoneARO

PROLOG

Angin musim gugur menyapu wajahku. Hawa musim dingin mulai terasa di penghujung musim gugur ini. Dedaunan menabrak wajahku berkali-kali saat aku sedang berlari menuju sebuah toko.

 _'_ _DUHH! Dingin banget! Mizuki pasti marah besar'_ aku terus berlari dan berusaha menghangatkan tanganku.

Aku Chiharu Fujisaki, gadis pendiam dan anti sosial. Sebenarnya dulu aku punya banyak teman, tapi sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan 'teman'. Ironisnya, temanku hanya adikku, Mizuki Fujisaki dan semua yang ada di toko.

Sebuah toko mulai terlihat, dengan seorang gadis SMP sedang menunggu di depan pintu. Ia menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya merah, mungkin karena kedinginan atau... ngambek.

"NEE-CHAN!" gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. Aku langsung menghentikan larianku.

"Hehehehe... aku tadi biasalah..." aku menghindari tatapan adikku.

" _Nee-chan_ tahu udah berapa lama aku nunggu di sini?"

"Udahlah, ayo masuk!" aku menarik lengan mantel adikku.

"Enggak bisa gitu! Aku kedinginan nungguin _nee-chan_! Pokoknya nanti _nee-chan_ yang bayarin belanjaanku!" seru Mizuki dengan nada tidak terima.

"Iya iya," aku memutar bola mataku.

Cling...

"Selamat datang... Chiharu telat lagi, ya? Kasihan tu Mizuki," _koor_ pelayan toko, mereka menggodaku lagi!

Aku menatap mereka satu per satu. Sasha dan Connie malah tertawa geli. Jean nyengir. Eren menyeringai, sementara Mikasa terlihat tidak peduli.

"Woah, akhirnya kau datang juga Chiharu. Adikmu sudah ku suruh masuh, tapi dia bersikeras ingin menunggumu," Hanji-san, pemilik toko ini, terlihat sedang duduk menikmati cokelat panasnya. "Oh iya, pesananmu sudah datang. Ada di rak kedua."

Aku memandangi Hanji-san sesaat. "Enak banget ya, minum cokelat panas," aku bergumam.

Hanji-san menoleh, sepertinya Ia mendengarku. "Mau?" Ia mengacungkan cangkirnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan membaca manga baru. Aku juga punya PR."

Hanji-san menatapku sesaat. Ok, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Ceramahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu Chiharu, kau itu gadis SMA. Seharusnya kau lebih menikma-"

"-ti hidup seperti jalan-jalan dengan teman atau kencan dengan pacar. Jangan mengisolasi diri sendiri. Aku tahu Hanji-san... ini keseribu kalinya kau mengatakan itu," aku berjalan menuju rak kedua.

"Hei! Kau selalu bilang keseribu kalinya. Sudah lebih dari seribu kali aku mengatakan itu!"

"Terserah... aku tidak peduli," bola mataku bergerak mencari manga yang ku incar.

"Ah! Ini dia!" seruku meraih sebuah manga. Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menangkap sebuah manga. Manga langka yang diproduksi tahun lalu. Aku segera mengambilnya.

"Hanji-san!" aku berlari ke arahnya. "Dari mana kau dapat ini?"

Hanji-san menatap manga yang ku tunjukkan. "Oh, itu. Aku nemu di gudang tadi pagi. Tinggal satu itu. Kau beruntung belum ada orang yang mengambil."

"Yeah! Aku memang beruntung. Aku gagal mendapatkan manga ini gara-gara ujian kelulusan tahun lalu, Ibu melarangku untuk membeli barang seperti ini sampai selesai ujian. Payah!"

"Ya ya... kau sudah menggerutukan hal itu kepadaku tahun lalu. Kau mengamuk karena kehabisan manga itu," Hanji-san menyeruput cokelat panasnya yang beruap.

" _Nee-chan!_ " Mizuki berlari ke arahku dengan setumpuk pakaian cosplay.

Mataku melebar. "Mizuki! Kau gila ya? Uang sakuku sebulan bisa habis!"

Mizuki menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku mau semuanya..." Sejenak Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Kalau _nee-chan_ bayar separonya aja gimana?"

"Umm..."

Aku melirik jam dinding. _'Kampret! Udah jam segini?!_ '

"Iya iya deh! Cepetan yuk! Udah jam segini!" aku berlari menuju kasir.

# # #

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:30, aku memakai mantelku, bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitasku.

Aku duduk di tepi kasur, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu di kakiku, rasanya geli dan sesuatu itu berasal dari kolong tempat tidurku. Aku langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah rambut.

"AAAAA!" aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, menaikkan kakiku ke atas tempat tidur.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!" aku menutup telingaku dengan tangan dan memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

Aku mendengar suara cekakakan keras tepat di depanku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Mizuki!" aku berdiri mendekatinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Berhentilah mengerjaiku!"

Mizuki mencoba mengehentikan tawanya. " _Nee-chan_ lucu sih kalau lagi takut."

"Apa katamu?! Coba katakan sekali lagi? Ayo katakan!" aku menarik-narik pipinya.

"Aduh aduh... iya iya, maaf..."

Aku mendengus. "Mau apa kamu kesini?"

Mizuki mengelus pipinya. "Galak banget sih..." Mizuki terdiam sesaat. "Kakak mau nyanyi lagi di balkon?"

Aku terdiam. "Enggak, mau loncat dari balkon."

"Beneran nih? Sini aku bantu dorong."

Aku menjitak kepala Mizuki. "Udah tahu pake nanya segala."

"Cieehh... nyanyi buat Kak Levi nih..." Mizuki menggodaku.

Rona merah muncul di pipiku. "Enggak! Kamu tahu sendiri, kan? Aku udah mulai nyanyi semenjak Levi belum pindah ke sini!"

"Kata Mama kan kalau kamu nyanyi di bawah bintang, maka harapanmu akan terkabulkan. Pasti _nee-chan_ punya harapan tertentu, kan? Jangan boong deh!"

Aku mendorong Mizuki keluar kamarku. "Aku tidak punya harapan apapun selain bertahan di peringkat 1."

Blam!

Klik!

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku. Dasar Mizuki! Dia memang pengganggu.

Huff...

Aku berhasil lagi mengelak kebenaran yang ku rahasiakan. Ya... sebenarnya, semenjak Levi pindah di rumah sebelahku, aku memiliki harapan baru. Harapan itu lebih kuat dari harapanku yang lain. Aku ingin Levi yang gordennya selalu tertutup, suatu hari gordennya dapat terbuka, menampakkan seisi kamarnya dengan Levi di dalamnya. Dan semoga suatu hari Ia melirik ke arahku, dan membalas perasaanku.

Kamar Levi berada di seberang kamarku. Lebih tepatnya balkon kami berseberangan. Semenjak Ia pindah, Ia tidak pernah membuka gordennya sendiri. Selalu Ibunya yang membuka-tutup.

Aku tahu ini bodoh. Berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin karena selama 4 tahun Levi tidak pernah melirikku. Ya, 4 tahun sudah aku menyukainya. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 6, Levi dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah sebelah. Waktu itu aku sedang membaca buku di balkon saat Levi masuk ke kamarnya yang masih kosong. Aku meliriknya, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Kami berpandangan sesaat sampai akhirnya Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan saat gorden sudah terpasang di pintu kaca balkonnya, Ia selalu menutupnya. Aku berpikir Ia membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukai Levi begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya perasaan itu bertahan hingga 4 tahun.

Ah terserahlah. Waktu terus berputar, malam semakin larut. Dengan hawa yang dingin ini, aku menapak ke balkon. Menatap bintang, dan bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru Ni_. Lagu ini berisi perasaanku terhadap Levi. Sambil menyanyi, aku berharap dalam hati. Berharap semoga gorden itu dapat dibuka oleh Levi dan semoga Ia membalas perasaanku.

"Semoga angin musim gugur membawa nyanyian dan harapanku kepadamu wahai bintang. Wujudkanlah harapan kecilku ini. Wujudkanlah walaupun itu hal yang tidak mungkin," aku menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku masuk ke kamarku.


	2. Chapter 1 -- Kejadian Itu

CHAPTER 1 (Kejadian Itu...)

 _"_ _Menjijikkan!"_

 _"_ _Dasar sampah! Jangan dekati aku lagi!"_

 _"_ _Tunggu teman-teman! Apa salah jika aku seorang otaku?"_

 _"_ _Apa kamu tahu? Kata Mamaku, otaku itu sampah masyarakat. Menjijikkan!"_

# # #

"Hah hah hah. Tunggu dulu! TUNGGU!"

" _Nee-chan_?"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu lagi...

" _Nee-chan?_ " Mizuki mendekatiku.

"Ah, Mizuki. Selamat pagi."

" _Nee-chan_ bermimpi kejadian itu lagi?" tanya Mizuki dengan kekhawatiran tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir," aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dinding.

Mizuki terdiam. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Mizuki memanggilku.

" _Nee-chan_!" Mizuki menghampiriku.

"Hm?"

"Carilah teman. Mungkin memori itu akan terlupakan walau perlahan, dan mungkin juga mimpi itu akan berhenti muncul."

Aku menghela nafas. "Mizuki, aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian itu... meninggalkan luka mendalam di jiwaku, luka yang enggak akan bisa sembuh. Aku enggak mau mencari teman, karena aku tahu kalau teman itu nanti akan memperparah luka lama ini," aku langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memerdulikan Mizuki yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Jika kau tidak memercayai teman, mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta? Bukankah Levi-san bisa memperparah luka lama itu juga kalau sampai dia jadi kekasih _nee-chan_?" suara Mizuki terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tahu luka _nee-chan_ enggak akan bisa sembuh. Tapi, cobalah cari teman! Aku sendiri mengalaminya, ketika kau jujur dengan teman, mereka akan mengerti. Walaupun reaksi pertama mereka tidak begitu baik. Tapi, lama-kelamaan mereka akan mengerti. Seperti teman-temanku! Percayalah!"

"Kau dan aku itu berbeda Mizuki. Biarkan aku mengurus kehidupanku sendiri. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap kalau tidak ingin terlambat."

Aku mendengar Mizuki mendesah, kemudian melangkah menjauh. Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku tahu sendiri mereka itu mengerikan. Kau akan baik-baik saja Chiharu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

# # #

Aku berdiri di halte, menunggu bus yang biasa aku naiki saat akan ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba otakku memutar memori kejadian itu.

# # #

 _"_ _Hei! Apa semalam kalian menonton-"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Aku terlompat kaget. Ada apa dengan Reiko? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memukul meja?_

 _"_ _Berhentilah membicarakan anime! Kau membuatku ingin muntah!" seru Reiko._

 _Mataku melebar, aku berjalan mundur._

 _"_ _Itu benar Chiharu. Kau menjijikkan!" seru temanku yang lain._

 _"_ _Kalian kenapa? Apa salahku?" aku menahan air mata yang terus menyerbu keluar._

 _"_ _Karena kau otaku!"_

 _"_ _Menjijikkan!"_

 _"_ _Dasar sampah! Jangan dekati aku lagi!"_

 _Mereka mengerubungiku, melingkariku dengan wajah jijik._

 _"_ _Tunggu teman-teman! Apa salah jika aku seorang otaku?" aku berusaha membela diri._

 _"_ _Apa kamu tahu? Kata Mamaku, otaku itu sampah masyarakat. Menjijikkan!" seru Reiko._

 _"_ _Kalian ini kenapa? Sebelumnya kalian selalu baik kepadaku, kan? Bahkan kalian menonton anime yang aku sarankan," aku mengelap bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan._

 _"_ _Itu dulu! Reiko memberi tahu kami kalau orang sepertimu itu sampah. Makanya kami berhenti menonton anime."_

 _"_ _Sa-sampah?"_

 _"_ _Mulai sekarang jangan dekati kami, dasar sampah! Menjijikkan! Ayo teman-teman kita pergi! Jangan berteman lagi dengan gadis menjijikkan sepertinya!" Reiko memimpin teman-teman untuk menjauh dariku._

 _Aku jatuh terduduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya._

# # #

"Kau akan telat jika terus melamun," suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku celingak-celinguk, bus sudah datang. Aku melihat orang yang membuyarkan lamunanku masuk bus. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Bruush...

Pintu bus hampir menutup.

"Ah! Tunggu! Aku naik!" seruku berlari masuk ke bus.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Untung orang tadi membuyarkan lamunanku. Kalau tidak, aku bisa benar-benar terlambat dan reputasiku sebagai siswa jenius akan hancur.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar. Aku bermaksud mencari orang itu untuk berterima kasih. Aku melihat orang di depanku, posturnya sama seperti orang yang membuyarkan lamunanku tadi. Dia sedikit pendek untuk anak laki-laki kelas 10.

"Anu... terima kasih telah memperingatkanku," aku berusaha tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Orang itu menoleh.

Ya ampun! Dia- dia...

 _'_ _Levi?! Benarkah dia yang memperingatkanku? Rasanya tidak mungkin!'_

Aku menelan ludah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku kepanasan di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin ini.

Mata abu-abunya menatapku tajam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kemudian Ia berbalik.

 _'_ _Benarkah dia yang memperingatkanku? Dilihat dari sikapnya sepertinya bukan.'_

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang berpostur sama di bus ini. Tapi tidak ada yang berpostur sama. Arrgghh! Ini membuatku gila! Apa aku hanya berimajinasi saja?

Aku memperhatikan Levi dari belakang. Dari sini aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aku merasa makin kepanasan, bahkan aku berkeringat. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku juga merasakan wajahku memanas. Ugh...

# # #

Aku tidak memakan _bento_ ku. Aku hanya duduk di tempat dudukku sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba otakku memutar kejadian di bus tadi. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Tidak mungkin Levi yang memperingatkanku. Dia saja tidak pernah melirikku sama sekali," gumamku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku celingak-celinguk dan mendapati Levi berdiri di sebelahku dan menatapku tajam.

 _'_ _Ouhh... apa dia dengar yang aku bicarakan? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'_

"Tch..." dengan itu, Levi pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hhhh..." aku menghela nafas lega.

Levi memang sekelas denganku saat ini. Dulu waktu SD dan SMP kami beda sekolah, sekarang di SMA kami satu sekolah bahkan sekelas!

"Chiharu, kenapa kau tidak memakan _bento_ mu? Apa perlu aku menyuapimu?" seseorang mendekatiku. Saking dekatnya, aku sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

 _'_ _Arrgghh! Orang menyebalkan ini lagi...'_


	3. Chapter 2 -- Atap

CHAPTER 2 – Atap

"Chiharu, kenapa kau tidak memakan _bento_ mu? Apa perlu aku menyuapimu?" seseorang mendekatiku. Saking dekatnya, aku sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

 _'_ _Arrgghh! Orang menyebalkan ini lagi...'_

Dia Erwin Smith, orang menyebalkan yang selalu sok dekat denganku. Ia selalu menggodaku, bahkan Ia pernah merangkulku. Dasar menyebalkan!

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku selalu menyikapi Erwin dengan diam. Aku malas berurusan dengan orang ini.

Krak!

Aku berdiri kemudian keluar kelas tanpa memerdulikan Erwin. Aku merasa beberapa gadis memandangiku tajam. Berkat orang itu para gadis jadi memandangku tajam, terima kasih Erwin Smith.

"Hahhh..." aku menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa si Erwin itu selalu menggangguku?"

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tahu akan kemana. Hingga akhirnya kakiku membawaku ke atap.

Kriekk...

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, hawa dingin berhembus membuatku merinding kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berjalan keluar, menuju atap tanpa memakai mantel hanya blazer seragamku yang menghangatkanku.

Di sini sepi, tidak ada orang. Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun, karena siswa dilarang berada di atap.

"Dinginnya," aku menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju pagar atap. Kemudian melihat ke bawah, untung saja di bawah itu belakang sekolah. Tidak pernah ada siswa yang kesana, karena rumor aneh tentang penampakan hantu.

"Aku tahu saat ini tidak ada bintang, tapi aku ingin bernyanyi," gumamku memegang pagar.

Himo o toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke  
Chiisa na kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni

Melepaskan tali, melihat ke dalam hati

Untuk siapa aku melukai diriku?

Dengan tangan kecil ini aku ingin melindungi

Dan berharap pada bintang jatuh

Yozora ni suikomareru ikuze  
Nomatata kitsuka anata ni  
Todoke riyugemasu you ni

Ribuan bintang yang berkelip di langit malam

Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat aku dapat meraihmu

Kono uta inoseru de egao  
Nodare o itsuka anata ga  
Hana o saka semasu youni

Lagu ini yang akan membuat seseorang tersenyum

Aku berharap suatu hari kau akan membuat bunga mekar

Yozora ni uta o nosete chiisa na  
Mahou o kakeru zutto hitori de  
Kurushimaraide hoshii no

Aku mengirim lagu ini ke langit malas dengan sedikit sihir

Aku tidak ingin selamanya sendirian dalam kesedihan ini

Hoshi sora o miagete negai  
Boto o surure itsuka mabayui  
Egao sakimasu you ni

Aku melihat ke langit berbintang dan membuat harapan

Bahwa suatu hari sebuah senyuman akan terlukis

Plok... Plok... Plok...

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakangku. Spontan aku langsung menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki suara seindah itu, Chiharu," Erwin berjalan mendekatiku. Memojokkanku ke pagar.

Aku memandanginya tajam. _'Aku harus kabur sekarang. Hanya ini kesempatanku.'_

Aku mencoba melarikan diri dari Erwin.

Grep!

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur?" Erwin menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

 _'_ _Orang ini benar-benar membuatku marah. Akan ku hajar kau, Erwin.'_

Bruk!  
Aku meninju perutnya, kemudian memutar tangannya hingga berbunyi. Erwin melepaskan genggamannya. _Chance!_

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu. Kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

# # #

"Hahhh..." aku mendesah keras. "Ini hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Dasar Erwin bodoh! Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu? Menjijikkan!" gerutuku.

Brusshh...

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, membuat rambutku panjangku beterbangan. Aku menatap bintang dari balkonku ini.

"Bintang, kenapa kau tidak kunjung mengabulkan permintaanku? Kenapa kau tidak melindungiku dari Erwin? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu menghadiahimu sebuah lagu?"

Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mengalir menuju pipiku. "Kenapa kau memberiku takdir yang kejam? Hik... Kenapa? Tidak bisakah aku merasakan rasanya punya teman? Tidak bisakah Levi membalas perasaanku?"

Aku menyeka air mata yang terus berjatuhan. "Apakah permintaanku terlalu berat? Apa aku terlalu banyak dosa sehingga kau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanku? Apa aku tidak layak untuk bahagia?" air mata kembali berjatuhan. "JAWAB AKU BINTANG!"

# # #

Aku membuka loker sepatuku. Dari dalam loker, kertas-kertas berjatuhan.

"Kertas apa ini?" aku memungutinya.

Jauhi Erwin dasar sampah! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya.

Mati kau sampah! Jangan dekati Erwin lagi!

Aku hanya membaca dua kertas. Kemudian aku melempar semuanya ke tempat sampah.

"Siapa yang menulis itu semua? _Fangirls_ nya Erwin? Lagipula Erwin yang sok dekat sama aku, bukan aku yang dekat-dekat dia. Dasar!" gerutuku.

"Selamat pagi Chiharu," laki-laki beralis tebal itu menyapaku.

"Tch," aku langsung berbalik tanpa memerdulikannya.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet. Hahh... pagi yang buruk. Itu semua gara-gara Erwin! Menyebalkan.

"Hei sampah!" seseorang menghampiriku.

Aku yang sedang membasuh muka menengok. Siapa dia? _Fangirl_ nya Erwin?

Aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Tapi, Ia menyegatku.

"Kau tuli? Aku memanggilmu!" serunya.

Aku menatapnya. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, jadi, menyingkirlah."

"Aku yang punya urusan denganmu di sini!" serunya berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak peduli," aku melewatinya.

Grep!

Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Kau itu sombong sekali, ya? Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman."

"Kau ada urusan apa? Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya waktu berbicara denganmu," kataku dengan nada suara yang ku buat dingin.

"Jauhi Erwin kalau kau tidak ingin mati," ancamnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Erwin yang terus menggangguku. Jadi seharusnya kau bicara langsung dengannya. Bukan denganku," aku langsung berjalan keluar toilet.

Drap... drap... drap...

Aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk!

 _'_ _Bintang, mengapa kau memberiku pagi yang buruk? Apa salahku? Apa kau marah karena semalam aku tidak bernyanyi? Apa kau marah karena semalam aku berteriak kepadamu?'_

Bruk!

"Aw!" aku mengelus kepalaku. Sepertinya aku menabrak... seseorang.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Aku melenguh melihat orang itu. "Ma-maaf!" seruku segera meminta maaf.

Levi hanya diam, Ia menatapku. Lagi-lagi dia tidak merespons perkataanku.

Lama-lama aku risih karena Levi terus menatapku. Aku mulai kepanasan lagi, begitu juga wajahku. Tenggorokanku kering dan nafasku juga tertahan.

Levi berjalan melewatiku. "Temui aku di atap saat makan siang," bisiknya.

"Huh?" aku berbalik ke arahnya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Levi tadi benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu, kan? Sesuatu tentang temui aku di atap saat makan siang. Atau aku hanya berimajinasi?'_

Aku terpaku di tempat. Mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Kemudian aku menampar pipiku.

"Sadarlah Chiharu! Dia tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Mengajakmu ketemuan di atap? Yang benar saja!" gumamku.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas. Sejenak aku berpikir. "Mungkin aku datang saja, bisa saja tadi dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Kalau dia tidak ada di atap, aku akan bernyanyi saja."

# # #

Krieek...

Angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus kencang. Aku memasuki atap, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Levi. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, aku sadar kalau tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

"Ternyata aku memang berimajinasi. Hahh..." desahku. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bernyanyi."

Aku berjalan menuju pagar, memegang pagar yang dingin itu. Sembari menatap langit musim gugur, aku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menyanyi lagu Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru Ni.

"Egao sakimasu you ni..." dengan itu nyanyianku berakhir.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang di belakangku. Spontan aku langsung berbalik.


	4. Chapter 3 -- Join a Band?

CHAPTER 3 - Join a Band?

Aku berjalan menuju pagar, memegang pagar yang dingin itu. Sembari menatap langit musim gugur, aku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menyanyi lagu Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru Ni.

"Egao sakimasu you ni..." dengan itu nyanyianku berakhir.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Aku mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku. Spontan aku langsung berbalik. Terlihat dua orang gadis menghampiriku dengan ragu.

"Ha-haii..." salah satu gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku kebingungan. "Siapa kau?"

"Uh... aku Mai dan dia Karin," gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Kami mendengar dari L-"

Puk!

Tiba-tiba Karin menutup mulut Mai. "Umm, tadi kami mendengarmu menyanyi dan suaramu indah sekali. M-maukah kau bergabung dengan band kami?"

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana aku menjawab mereka? Aku- aku dari dulu memang ingin bergabung dengan band. Tapi, aku... tidak yakin.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jujur, aku bingung sekali saat ini. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam dunia pertemanan palsu yang kejam. Tapi aku tahu, jauh di dalam hatiku ada keinginan untuk bergabung.

Aku berusaha tegas, dengan yakin aku menatap mereka. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan band atau klub apapun. Hanya menyita waktu belajarku. Aku menolak tawaran kalian," aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Ouh..." Mai menundukkan kepalanya. Karin juga terlihat bingung.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada urusan lagi denganku, aku akan pergi," ujarku melangkahkan kakiku.

"Tunggu!" seru Mai. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kumohon! Vocalis band kami pindah ke luar negeri belum lama ini, jadi posisi vocalis kosong. Kumohon bergabunglah! Festival musim dingin tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Bantulah kami!" Mai menggenggam tangan kananku.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Se-setelah festival kau boleh langsung keluar. Kami janji!" seru Karin cepat.

"Ayolah... bantu kami! Hanya sampai festival musim dingin selesai!" Mai memegang pundakku.

Aku melepaskan pegangannya. "Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak tertarik dengan band atau klub apapun. Aku menolak tawaran kalian," kataku dingin.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Mai dan Karin yang terpaku di tempat. Aku yakin keputusanku ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

# # #

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17:00. Matahari dengan semburat oranyenya menyinari daun yang berguguran. Hawa dingin semakin terasa saat ini. Dengan sedikit berlari, aku menuju toko.

Cling...

"Selamat datang Chiharu!" seru para pegawai.

"Hai semua!" seruku riang.

"Are? Mana mizuki?" tanya Eren yang sedang membersihkan rak manga.

"Dia ikut kursus mulai hari ini," kataku nyelonong ke ruang Hanji-san.

"Eh? Dia kan jenius sepertimu. Untuk apa ikut kursus?" tanya Eren.

"Iseng katanya. Memang aneh anak itu. Mana Hanji-san?" aku keluar dari ruangannya sambil memegang gitar.

"Bos sedang keluar. Katanya manga pesananmu baru datang minggu depan."

"Oh," kataku singkat.

Jrengg...

"Gitar ini sedikit sumbang," gumamku menyetel gitar Hanji-san.

"Lepaslah topengmu Chiharu," Mikasa berdiri di sampingku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Haruskah?"

"Bukankah kacamatamu mengganggu saat kau bermain gitar? Kau kan tidak cacat mata."

"Iya juga sih," aku melepas kacamataku dan menggerai rambut panjangku.

"Lagipula bukankah lebih baik kau jujur terhadap teman-temanmu?" Mikasa tiba-tiba mengangkat topik aneh.

"Kau tahu, semua orang benci otaku."

Mikasa mendesah. "Bukan itu maksudku. Yang ku maksud adalah penampilanmu? Bukankah lebih baik kau menjadi diri sendiri. Bukannya memakai topeng seperti ini. Jujur, kau terlihat aneh dengan kacamata dan rambut kuncir kuda."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku berpikir dengan menjadi anak kutu buku yang jenius dengan penampilan cupu, orang lain akan menganggapku aneh dan tidak ingin bergaul denganku. Dengan cara itu aku bisa menghindari pertemanan yang mengerikan," kataku masih menyetel gitar. "Nah, sudah tidak sumbang."

Mikasa beranjak dari tempatnya, Ia berjalan menuju bagian cosplay.

"Semuanya, minta perhatian!" seruku kepada para pegawai.

Semua mata mengarah kepadaku. "Aku akan menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar! Mumpung enggak ada pelanggan," kataku menjulurkan lidah.

"Yeeyy! Hidup Chiharu!" seru Sasha.

Aku mulai memetik gitar. Aku berencana menyanyikan lagu Ai Kotoba versi Deco*27. Sambil tersenyum lebar, aku mulai bernyayi.

itsu mo boku no kokoro ga o-sewa ni natteiru you de  
sasaetekureta anata-sama ni kansha, kansha.  
kono go-on wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni uchi ni himeta  
omoi to tomo ni uta ni shitemimashita.  
ai kotoba wa "ai, ga tou = arigatou"

Sepertinya hatiku selamanya akan berhutang kepadamu

Untuk selalu mendukungku, aku sangat berterimakasih

Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan ini selama aku hidup,

Bersama dengan perasaan ini aku akan menyembunyikannya dan mencoba menaruhnya dalam sebuah lagu.

Kata cintanya adalah terimakasih

boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka suki toka kirai toka,  
mata utau ne.

Tentangku, tentangmu, tentang kasih sayang, tentang cinta, tentang menyukai seseorang, ataupun membenci mereka.

Aku akan menyanyikan semuanya sekali lagi.

ima kimi ga suki de teka kimi ga suki de  
mushiro kimi ga suki de konna BAKAna boku wo  
kimi wa suki de aishitekurete  
konna uta kiite naitekurete arigatou

Saat ini aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, bagaimana harus ku katakan, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu

Lebih baik aku jatuh cinta kepadamu

Untuk orang yang bodoh sepertiku, kau memberikan kasih sayang mu kepadaku, kau memberiku semua cintamu

Untuk mendengarkan lagu seperti ini dan menangis bersamaku, aku sungguh berterimakasih.

nani shiteta? BAKA!  
nani shiteta? (lol) BAKA!  
"KIMI no koto omou igai nani mo, dekinai."

Apa yang ku lakukan? Bodoh!

Apa yang ku lakukan? (lol) Bodoh!

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan siapapun kecuali dirimu.

kimi ga suki de tte iu no wa uso de.  
HONTO wa daisuki de kizutsuketakunakute  
demo kimi ga suki de aishite kurete  
konna uta atta ne tte kimi to waraitainda

Aku menyukaimu, itu bohong

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu

Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi tetap saja,

Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau orang yang memberikanku semua cintamu

Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu, berkata "Jadi lagunya seperti ini..."

boku mitaina kimi ga sukina boku wa  
kimi to kizutsukenai you ni mamoru tame ni  
te wo tsunaide "zutto issho dakara."

Aku menyukaimu, kau yang mencerminkanku

Aku tidak akan pernah ingin menyakitimu pada akhirnya

Jadi aku bisa selalu melindungimu dengan tanganku. Aku akab berkata "Bagaimanapun kita akan bersama selamanya."

boku no kisetsu irodoru kimi kimi no shiawase tasukeru boku  
bokura no namae kazaru uta wo nakimushi kara yakimushi he

Kau orang yang menerangi musim untukku. Aku orang yang mengabdikan kebahagiaanmu

Lagu ini dihiasi oleh keberadaan dan nama kita, dari kesedihan yang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dicemburui.

Jrengg...

Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku dengan menghela nafas. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi toko. Aku memandangi sekitar, ada beberapa pelanggan yang ikut mendengarkan nyanyianku. Tak apa lah, mereka kan tidak mengenalku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan gitar. Seorang gadis mengahampiriku. Aku terkejut, gadis itu...

"Mai..." gumamku.

"A-anu... kau itu Chiharu, kan? Chiharu Fujisaki," Mai semakin mendekat, memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama.

Aku menghindari pandangan Mai. "Sepertinya kau salah orang."

Tiba-tiba Sasha dan Connie berlarian ke arahku. "Chiharu Fujisaki-sama! Minta tanda tangan!" seru mereka heboh.

Aku menepuk keningku. "Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" seruku kepada mereka. Seketika mereka berhenti.

Mai memegang tanganku. "Kau berbohong. Kenapa harus berbohong?"

Aku hanya diam, tidak merespons perkataannya.

Mai mendesah, kemudian Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, temui kami di ruang klub Jum'at ini pulang sekolah. Kami akan menanti," Mai berbalik menuju rak manga.

Tep!

Tiba-tiba Mai menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin kau berada di band. Selain suaramu yang merdu, kau juga pandai memainkan gitar. Kau adalah vocalis yang sempurna untuk band kami. Kumohon datanglah, kami akan menunggu," Mai terdiam sejenak. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu Chiharu."

Aku hanya diam di tempat. Sebenarnya aku kasihan kepada Mai, dia terus memintaku bergabung. Haruskah aku bergabung? Tapi jika aku bergabung, bagaimana dengan pendirian yang sudah lama aku pegang selama ini?

"Chiharu Fujisaki-sama, minta tanda tangan!" dengan riang Sasha menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas.

Aku mendesah. "Iya, iya," aku menandatangani kertas itu. "Connie, mana punyamu?"

Dengan ragu Connie menyerahkan kertasnya kepadaku. Aku menandatanganinya juga. "Sekarang jangan ganggu aku ya. Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Aku berjalan lesu menuju pintu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku bergabung? Atau tidak?

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan. Hari mulai gelap dan jalanan sepi.

"Kenapa sepi begini, ya? Biasanya ramai," kataku memandangi sekitar. "Untung saja sudah mau sampai rumah."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku merasa seperti... ada yang sedang mengikutiku. Tapi aku berusaha tenang dan menghilangkan segala pikiran negatif.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Aku terus berjalan, tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berbalik tiba-tiba.

Syut!

Aku melihat siluet seseorang barusan. Kemana dia pergi? Jadi seseorang benar-benar mengikutiku? Bulu kudukku meremang dan seluruh tubuhku merinding.

"SIAPA SIH YANG NGUNTITIN AKU?! KELUAR SINI!" seruku.

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun.

"Aku harus cepet-cepet pulang."

Krek!

"Eh, apaan ni?" aku memungut barang yang ku injak tadi. Ternyata itu sebuah gantungan kunci. Ada tulisannya. "The Outbreak Band," gumamku membaca tulisan di gantungan kunci.

"Aku ambil saja lah, biar tahu rasa tu penguntit," aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumahku.


	5. Chapter 4 -- This is Sucks

CHAPTER 4 – _This is Sucks_

Pelajaran selanjutnya, olahraga. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang. Tadi pagi Erwin menggangguku lagi. Apa dia tidak kapok?

"Fujisaki!" seru guru olahraga lantang.

Aku kaget setengah mati hingga terloncat. "Ya, pak?"

"Tolong kamu ambil sekeranjang bola voli di gudang penyimpanan! Dan..." guru olahraga terdiam, matanya menjelajahi murid di kelasku satu per satu. "Smith, bantu dia!"

Aku melirik Erwin sekilas. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari ke arahku.

 _'_ _Kenapa harus orang ini?! Tidak ada orang lain apa?'_

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Erwin. Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Tunggu Chiharu! Kenapa terburu-buru?" Erwin menyusulku, langkahnya jauh lebih cepat dariku.

Sesampainya di gudang penyimpanan, aku segera masuk ke dalam dan bermaksud mengambil bola voli.

"Ugghh..." aku berusaha mengangkat keranjang penuh bola voli yang berat itu.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

 _'_ _Oh tidak! Dia sudah sampai!'_

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti ini, Chiharu?" Erwin menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu.

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berusaha menyeret benda ini secepatnya. Sebelum orang itu melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Erwin berjalan mendekatiku.

 _'_ _Kumohon bergerak lebih cepat keranjang!'_

Erwin mengangkat daguku dengan sedikit paksaan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah meresponsku? Kau itu gadis yang beruntung bisa disukai oleh cowok paling populer di sekolah."

Huh? Populer? Apa dia membicarakan dirinya sendiri? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sepopuler itu.

Brak!

Aku dan Erwin bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan wajah merah padam dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tunggu dulu... bukannya dia salah satu fangirl nya Erwin?

"Fujisaki Chiharu!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya, menghampiriku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Erwin.

Gadis itu terkejut. "Kau... kau lupa denganku Erwin? Aku ini fangirl mu, ingat?"

Erwin berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak ingat."

Kesempatan! Aku harus kabur sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana gadis jelek!" seru gadis itu.

"Gadis jelek? Kau memanggilnya gadis jelek?" nada bicara Erwin meninggi.

"Iya, bukankah dia jelek? Tidak punya teman, cupu, sok dekat sama kamu lagi."

Aku mengambil langkah kecil-kecil untuk menjauhi mereka, pelan-pelan.

"Bukankah kau lebih jelek? Aku membenci orang yang suka menghina orang lain tanpa melihat kekurangannya sendiri. Aku benci orang sepertimu," Erwin menatap langsung gadis itu.

Aku semakin dekat ke pintu. Sejauh ini aman, mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku berusaha kabur. Seraya mundur, aku melihat gadis itu terisak. Kemudian Ia berlari keluar gudang. Melihat gadis itu berlari, aku juga ikut kabur sebelum Erwin sadar.

"Hah... hah... hah..." aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Aman..."

Aku tiba di bawah pohon besar di dekat lapangan. Di sana aku bersembunyi dari Erwin dan juga guru olahraga.

"Hancur sudah reputasiku," aku mendesah dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Ya... setidaknya keadaan aman dari orang itu."

# # #

 _"_ _Chiharu Fujisaki kelas 10-2 harap datang ke ruang BP sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, Chiharu Fujisaki kelas 10-2 harap datang ke ruang BP sekarang juga. Terima kasih."_

Aku yang sedang memakan _bento_ terkejut mendengar pengumuman itu. Semua pandangan tertuju padaku. Bahkan beberapa anak berbisik-bisik.

"Pasti gara-gara tadi aku bolos pelajarang olahraga," gumamku berjalan melalui pohon sakura besar di samping sekolah.

Pohon sakura besar ini tak berdaun saat ini. Mungkin karena hampir musim dingin. Rumornya jika seseorang menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon legendaris ini, maka hubungan cintanya akan berjalan mulus.

"Hmh, rumor bodoh," aku menyeringai saat mengingat rumor aneh itu.

Aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi pohon sakura besar tak berdaun itu. Aku sengaja lewat sini supaya aku bisa menghirup sedikit udara segar.

" _Chotto_!"

Suara itu terdengar umm... marah? Dan terdengar langkah kaki banyak orang yang asalnya dari belakang.

Aku tidak memerdulikan mereka. Aku tetap berjalan karena jam makan siang hampir habis.

"Aku bilang tunggu!" seru seseorang menarik tanganku kasar.

"Ugh!" aku dipaksa untuk berbalik menghadap mereka.

Plak!

Salah satu dari mereka menamparku keras, hingga kacamataku terjatuh. Aku memelototi mereka. _Fangirls_ nya Erwin yang super menyebalkan.

"Jangan memelototi kami, dasar cewek jelek!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mengambil kacamataku yang terjatuh. Tanpa memerdulikan mereka, aku berbalik.

"Jangan mengacuhkan kami!" salah seorang gadis itu menarik rambutku.

Plak!

Aku memukul tangannya. "Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Heh, kau pikir kami takut dengan ancaman seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya kalian takut," aku mengambil kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menghajar mereka.

# # #

Levi P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju pohon sakura legendaris. Setiap aku merasa buruk, aku selalu duduk di bawah pohon besar itu sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Ribut-ribut apa itu?" gerutuku kesal saat mendengar segerombolan gadis ribut di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku terkejut saat melihat Chiharu di _bully_ oleh _fangirl_ sialan itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri mereka, tetapi terhenti saat aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau Chiharu..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat. "Sial!"

Aku harus mengehentikan _fangirls_ sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kepecundanganku menguasaiku terus-menerus.

Saat aku melangkahkan satu kaki, tiba-tiba guru BP berlari menghampiri Chiharu dan _fangirls_ sialan itu.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menolong Chiharu. Mengapa aku sepengecut ini? SIAL! Mengapa juga saat akan menolong Chiharu aku selalu berpikir panjang? Padahal tadi adalah kesempatan yang besar!

" _Dasar pengecut kau Levi! Beranilah untuk menatap matanya! Bukalah gorden kamarmu! Gandeng tangannya! Lindungi dia dalam pelukanmu!"_

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan semua hal mustahil itu!" gerutuku menyingkirkan semua pikiranku.

# # #

Reader P.O.V

Aku dan _fangirls_ menyebalkan itu disidang sampai pulang sekolah. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, waktu sidangku lebih panjang dari _fangirls_ itu. Guru BP mengungkit tentang reputasiku sebagai murid jenius, dan hal menyebalkan lainnya yang berkaitan dengan 'murid jenius'.

Sejujurnya, aku lelah menjadi murid jenius. Selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di seluruh sekolah itu membosankan. Selalu dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan soal itu juga membosankan. Aku iri dengan anak-anak lain yang dapat merasakan pusingnya mengerjakan soal sulit, serunya jalan-jalan dengan teman, dan... berkencan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana. Aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sambil memikirkan takdirku yang tidak adil. Mengapa bintang memilihkan takdir yang seperti ini untukku?

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari gedung sekolah. Dari luar aku dapat mendengar suara instrumen yang dimainkan tanpa nyanyian.

"Oh tidak! Ini ruang band!" seruku tanpa suara. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mereka akan melihatku!"

Suara instrumen berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang aku bersembunyi di samping jendela ruang band.

Aku mengintip dari jendela. Baguslah, mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan tidak melihat ke sini. Mataku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Anggota band itu memasang gantungan kunci di tas mereka, semuanya kecuali satu tas. Dan gantungan kunci itu persis seperti punya penguntit itu.

Dheg... Dheg...

Detak jantungku semakin cepat. "Salah satu dari personil band itu yang nguntit aku."

# # #

Karin P.O.V

" _Nee_ Levi. Mana gantungan kuncimu?" tanyaku saat melihat gantungan kunci band tidak tergantung di tas Levi.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Levi dingin.

"Itu urusan kami, Levi," Mike menimpali.

"Itu terjatuh."

"Huh? Jatuh? Terus enggak kamu cari?" seruku tidak terima kalau gantungan kunci itu hilang.

Levi hanya diam. Ia menikmati teh hitamnya. Aku mendengus dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Nee_ , Karin- chan! Mau kemana?" seru Mai yang sedang menyetel bass nya.

"Beli minum di _vending machine_ ," kataku tanpa menoleh.

Kriek...

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kiriku. Aku pun mendapati Chiharu yang sedang memandangi sesuatu di genggamannya.

"Fujisaki-san?" panggilku.


	6. Chapter 5 -- Gone

CHAPTER 5 ( _Gone_ )

Reader's P.O.V

"Fujisaki-san?" spontan aku menoleh ke asal suara itu.

 _'_ _Ini buruk. Ini buruk. Ini buruk!'_

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari Karin.

Grep!

Karin berhasil meraih lengan bajuku. Seketika keringat dingin mengucur ke pelipisku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Fujisaki-san?" Karin mengeraskan suaranya di bagian 'Fujisaki-san'. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Etto... aku tadi hanya lewat," kataku menghindari tatapan mata Karin.

"Jangan berbohong. Tadi aku melihatmu berdiri di sana sambil memandangi sesuatu di genggamanmu."

"Chiharu?" seru Mai terburu-buru menghampiri Karin.

"Iya, dia tadi mengintip," kata Karin.

"Hey! Aku tidak mengintip!" sanggahku.

"Ayo masuk! Ayo masuk!" seru Mai menarikku masuk. "Ini bahkan belum hari Jum'at dan kau sudah datang! Baik sekali."

"A-aku hanya lewat!" seruku.

" _Minna-san_! Ini dia vocalis baru kita!" seru Mai.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang ingin-" perkataanku langsung terhenti begitu melihat Levi yang sedang menyesap teh hitamnya.

Seketika aku terpaku. Tak percaya apa yang aku lihat saat ini.

"Dapat!" seru Karin.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" aku lengah hingga gantungan kunci yang ku genggam diambil Karin.

" _Are?_ Ini kan..." kata Mai dan Karin bersamaan.

Aku hanya diam.

 _'_ _Aku harus kabur sekarang juga. Sekarang atau aku akan dapat lebih banyak masalah.'_

Brusshh...

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi dengan gantungan kunci itu. Dengan cepat aku menyambar tasku. Kemudian langsung pulang ke rumah. Sambil berjalan aku mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Mizuki.

 _'_ _Aku langsung pulang. Banyak PR.'_

Tap... tap... tap...

Aku memperlambat jalanku sampai akhirnya aku berhenti.

 _'_ _Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berjalan menuju pantai. Di kotaku memang ada pantai kecil. Mungkin aku bisa menenangkan pikiran disana.

# # #

Aku melepas sepatuku, menginjak pasir putih yang kasar. Aku berjalan maju sampai ke pasir basah, beberapa kali kakiku terkena air laut. Aku memejamkan mata seraya menikmati angin pantai di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin.

Drrt... Drrt...

Ponselku bergetar beberapa kali. Aku menghiraukannya dan tetap memejamkan mata menikmati angin dingin ini.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, tampak Matahari yang hampir terbenam di horison. Semburat oranyenya menyinari wajahku. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi, mungkin sudah mati rasa karena terus-menerus terkena ombak yang dingin.

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

Sialan! Mai sama Karin tidak percaya padaku. Mereka terus menginterogasiku. Arrghh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, setelah Chiharu lari, Mai dan Karin menginterogasiku. Mereka terus menanyakan tentang gantungan kunci itu dan bagaimana bisa sampai ke tangan Chiharu. Mereka tidak percaya sepatah kata pun yang ku ucapkan. Payah!

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk aja napa sih?!" seruku jengkel.

Kepala adikku menyembul dari ambang pintu. "Levi-nii, dipanggil Ibu. Disuruh ke bawah sekarang."

Brak!

Dia membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras.

"Tch, bocah sialan," gerutuku seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Drap... drap... drap...

"Levi, kamu lihat Chiharu nggak?" tanya Ibu dengan wajah panik.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Memang kenapa?"

"Dia hilang, sudah ku telpon tapi tidak diangkat. Dia sempat mengirim pesan singkat ke adiknya, Ia bilang langsung pulang. Tapi sampai sekarang Dia belum pulang," kepala Ibu Chiharu menyembul dari balik badan Ibu.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _'_ _Kemana Dia pergi? Apa Aku harus mencarinya?'_

"Ibu akan ikut mencari Chiharu. Kamu jaga rumah ya," omongan Ibu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tunggu, aku akan ikut mencari," aku berlari menyambar mantelku, kemudian bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motor.

Brumm...

Aku mengegas motor menuju pagar.

"Jika Kamu menemukannya, kabari Ibu. Dan jika semisal Ia tidak ketemu, Kamu langsung pulang saja, akan Kami laporkan ke kantor polisi," kata Ibu.

Aku mengangguk kemudian langsung melesat untuk mencarinya.

"Harus ku mulai darimana? Kota ini luas..." gumamku. "Aku mulai dari sekolah."

Sesampainya di sekolah, gerbang tertutup dan terkunci rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memanjat pagar sekolah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mencari Chiharu di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Hah... hah... hah... sepertinya dia tidak disini," gumamku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 _'_ _Aku harus cepat menemukannya, Dia bisa saja kedinginan diluar sana.'_

Brumm...

Aku kembali mencari Chiharu. Di taman kota, di gang sempit, di restoran, aku sudah mencari kemana pun tapi tetap saja nihil.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantel, lebih baik ku hubungi Ibu. Aku gagal mencarinya.

"Tunggu... aku merasa masih ada satu tempat lagi yang belum ku cari," aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya sudah ku cari ke semua tempat. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa masih ada satu tempat lagi yang belum ku cari.

"Ahh..." sebuah tempat terlintas di pikiranku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melesat.

"Dia pasti sudah gila, ke pantai di penghujung musim gugur. Yang benar saja," gumamku.

Ciiitt!

Roda motorku mendecit di jalanan licin. Mungkin aku terlalu tiba-tiba menarik rem. Ah, mana aku peduli. Sekarang aku sudah di pantai, tujuanku hanya satu, menemukan Chiharu dan mendekapnya.

"Dingin banget... semoga Chiharu baik-baik saja," gumamku sambil tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju pantai.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke semua arah, berharap Chiharu ada disini.

"CHIHARU!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tch," tanpa berpikir ke arah mana aku harus mencari, kakiku tetap saja melangkah tidak jelas kemana arahnya.

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

 _'_ _Disini gelap sekali dan dingin. Dimana ya ini? Uhh... aku membeku! Apa bintang-bintang marah sama aku ya?'_

Brusshh...

Aku merasakan angin yang dingin sekali berhembus membelai kulitku. Tapi, aku tidak butuh angin ini. Aku hanya ingin tempat yang hangat.

 _'_ _Are? Aku merasa... sedikit hangat. Kenapa tiba-tiba?'_

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu," aku mendekap Chiharu erat, berusaha keras untuk membuatnya hangat.

Seluruh tubuhnya pucat dan dingin sekali, sedingin es. Ia bahkan melepas sepatunya, mantelnya pun basah kuyup.

Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke Ibu bahwa aku sudah menemukan Chiharu, dan aku juga menelpon ambulans. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja.

"Bertahanlah Chiharu..." kataku lirih.


	7. Chapter 6 -- Kacamata

CHAPTER 6 (Kacamata)

Mizuki's P.O.V

"Jangan bilang kalau aku terlibat ya. Bilang saja kalau kamu yang menemukannya atau siapa, yang penting jangan sebut namaku jika dia menanyakan," punggung Levi-san menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu _nee-chan_?" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, mencoba berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Levi-san tidak ingin namanya disebut saat _nee-chan_ menanyakan siapa yang menolongnya. Dasar aneh.

...

"Ne _nee-chan_ , kapan kamu siuman? Ini sudah tiga hari..." gumamku menundukkan kepala.

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

 _'Ahhh... hangatnya. Terimakasih bintang, dan maafkan karena kelakuanku yang buruk kepadamu. Hahh... hangatnya.'_

 _Aku menatap sekeliling, walaupun aku merasa hangat, tapi aku tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang. Semuanya putih seperti kanvas. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkeliling mencari jalan keluar, tapi entah mengapa aku malas, mungkin karena aku sudah tenggelam dalam kenyamanan dan kehangatan disini._

 _Ku pejamkan mata, sebisa mungkin aku menikmati kehangatan ini selagi bisa. Siapa tahu kalau nanti tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat yang dingin._

 _"Are, Mizuki?" aku celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara yang samar-samar itu. Suaranya mirip Mizuki._

 _"Nee-chan, mau sampai kapan tidur terus? Padahal banyak hal yang mengejutkan sudah terjadi. Dan pastinya Nee-chan enggak akan percaya kalau aku ceritain," aku mendengar desahan nafas Mizuki._

 _"Aku tidak peduli Nee-chan bisa mendengarku atau tidak, tapi aku akan tetap cerita. Waktu Nee-chan hilang, Levi-san ikut nyariin. Aku enggak tahu dia udah nyari kemana aja. Tapi yang jelas waktu di UGD, Levi-san berantakan sekali. Mantel dan celananya kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan Ia berkeringat di pergantian musim ini. Nafasnya pun tidak teratur, seperti sedang tegang. Aku rasa ini lampu hijau buat Nee-chan. Manfaatin bener-bener ya kesempatan ini."_

 _Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan Mizuki tersenyum lebar, aku juga bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Mizuki._

 _"Mizuki? Itu kamu kan?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"Apa dia tidak mendengarku?" aku mendengus kesal. "Aku mau pulang..."_

 _Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tenang. Tiba-tiba figur seorang Levi muncul di kepalaku._

 _"Levi... rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Kumohon bawa aku pulang bintang."_

# # #

Aku membuka mata perlahan, mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku terbangun di atas kasur rumah sakit, saat ini gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang bulan yang berasal dari jendela. Disampingku juga ada infus yang terhubung dengan lengan kiriku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamku memegangi kepala. "Apa itu?"

Aku melihat banyak sekali kartu tergeletak di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Hahhh..." aku mendesah kesal, semua kartu ini dari Erwin. Tidak ada satupun dari orang lain, apalagi Levi.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruanganku. Pukul 01.00 dini hari dan aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dan aku sendirian lagi, disini, di ruangan rumah sakit. Setidaknya aku aman, hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi di sebuah rumah sakit?

Aku memandang ke arah jendela, mengamati pemandangan gedung-gedung di malam hari dengan lampu yang berwarna-warni. Dan... bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip.

# # #

" _Nee-chan_ bisa pulang seore ini, bukankah itu bagus?" kata Mizuki.

"Ya, dan aku harus segera mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran..." kataku lirih. Sejenak aku berpikir. Apakah suara yang aku dengar itu benar milik Mizuki? Terus, apakah cerita itu semua benar? Lalu apa maksudnya lampu hijau? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ne Mizuki," panggilku.

"Hm?" Mizuki mengalihkan pandangan dari _manga_ nya.

"Aku tahu ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi dengarkan aku dan jangan tertawa."

Alis Mizuki bertaut, Ia terlihat bingung. Ia memajukan kursinya lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Waktu aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku sempat mendengar suara seseorang sedang bercerita kepadaku. Suara orang itu mirip dengan suaramu," aku mendesah, agak ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Terus?"

Aku menarik nafas. "Orang itu cerita tentang Levi. Tentang Levi mencariku sampai rupanya acak-acakan dan tegang saat di UGD. Apakah yang bercerita itu kamu?"

Mizuki mendesis, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "I-itu aneh sekali _nee-chan_ , mana mungkin orang yang tidak sadarkan diri bisa mendengar suara?"

Aku tahu Mizuki berbohong.

"Jujurlah Mizuki, aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Jika dipikir menggunakan logika, kan aneh jika orang yang tidak sadarkan diri bisa mendengar suara."

"Jadi, semua yang aku dengar hanya mimpi? Dan cerita itu juga khayalan?"

"Tentu saja. Kemungkinan seseorang bermimpi saat sedang tidak sadarkan diri kan besar."

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin Mizuki memang tidak berbohong. Ya sudahlah. Buat apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan pasti tidak mungkinnya. Hanya membuang tenaga.

"Sebaiknya _nee-chan_ bersiap. Aku bantu ya."

# # #

Aku turun dari mobil yang dikemudikan Mama. Mulai sekarang Mama akan menjadi supirku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil! Hanya gara-gara hari itu, kemanapun aku pergi Mama akan mengantar dan menjemput.

 _'Gahhhh... menyebalkan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bisa mengatur kehidupanku sendiri! Ugh... kalau begini terus, aku enggak akan bisa ke toko lagi setiap hari!'_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sambil menggerutu di dalam hati. Ditambah lagi anak-anak lain melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang berbisik bisik, ada pula yang tertawa melihatku turun dari mobil.

Itu semua karena aku sendirian yang diantar. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku anak yang manja.

"Hai Chiharu. Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga. Rasanya hidupku hampa tanpa kehadiranmu di sekolah," Erwin menghampiriku dengan kedua tangan terbuka, siap memelukku.

Aku langsung menghindar. "Jangan coba-coba, itu menjijikkan," aku mempercepat langkahku.

Aku mendesah. "Semoga tidak ada surat-surat terr- ahh!"

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh di turunan dekat loker sepatu. Kacamataku sampai terjatuh. Aku bisa mendengar tawa-tawa iblis disekelilingku.

"Dasar cupu, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dongg!"

Aku mengabaikan mereka, kemudian segera bangkit dan mengambil kacamata berlensa normalku yang terjatuh cukup jauh. Saat aku hendak mengambilnya, seseorang telah mengambilnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cacat mata, tidak usah pakai kacamata," kata orang itu.

Aku menoleh. Itu... Levi?

Krek!

Dia mematahkan kacamataku, lensanya remuk dan _frame_ nya patah.

"Hah!" aku menatap tajam ke arah Levi. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia orang yang aku sukai dan orang yang menurutku paling tampan di dunia. Yang jelas sekarang, aku sangat sangat sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau rusak kacamataku? Hah?!"

"Karena kau tidak cacat mata."

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak cacat mata?"

"Barusan kau bisa mengambil kacamatamu, membuktikan bahwa kau tidak cacat mata."

"Bisa saja cacat mataku kecil, misalnya 0.25."

Levi terlihat jengkel. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku juga jengkel, bisa-bisanya Dia merusak kacamataku.

"Bisa kau ganti dengan yang baru?"

"Kau tidak cacat mata, karena kau selalu membaca manga tanpa kacamata, belajar tanpa kacamata. Semua kegiatan di luar sekolah kau lakukan tanpa memakai kacamata!" seru Levi.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening, semua anak memperhatikan Levi termasuk aku. Bagaimana Dia bisa tahu semua kegiatanku? Membaca manga hanya aku lakukan di rumah. BAGAIMANA BISA?

Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang muncul di pipiku.

"B-bagaimana k-k-kau tahu s-semua itu?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata.

Levi terdiam.

"Ada yang menguntit si cupu!" seru seseorang.

Aku merasa orang-orang disekelilingku berbisik-bisik. Arrghh! Aku melihat Levi berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang ini. Aku pun juga buru-buru ke kelas, berharap semoga waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

# # #

"Perhatian!" seru Petra, ketua kelasku. "Hari ini _sensei_ ijin karena ada urusan, jadi beliau meninggalkan tuga untuk kita."

Anak-anak kelasku langsung gaduh, sebagian besar dari mereka mengeluh.

"Tolong diam!" Petra mengetuk-ngetuk penggaris. " _Sensei_ menyuruh kita meresensi novel. Waktunya 2 minggu, dan tugasnya berkelompok 2 orang. Novelnya sudah ditentukan oleh _sensei_ ," Petra mengambil kapur, kemudian menuliskan daftar novel yang harus kami resensi.

"Argh! Aku benci tugas kelompok..." gumamku lirih.

"Nah, ini daftar novelnya. Nanti pilih salah satu. Terus kelompoknya..."

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan Petra. Aku sibuk membaca daftar novel yang ada di papan tulis.

"Loving You, Only Yesterday, Don't Say Sayonara, itu semua roman picisan!" seruku pelan.

"Fujisaki-san berpartner dengan..."

Double chapter minna! Gomen ya updatenya lama... #AnemoneARO 


	8. Chapter 7 -- Closer

Chapter 7 ( _Closer_ )

Petra's P.O.V

Mataku menjelajahi daftar partner yang diberikan _sensei_ kepadaku, mencari namaku dan partnerku.

 _'Petra Ral...'_

"Ah ketemu..." aku membisu. "Dengan Erwin si brengsek itu?!" gerutuku pelan.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan si brengsek itu! Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus berpasangan dengan Levi.

" _Uso_... Levi dan si cupu itu..." tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil pulpen, kemudian mencoret nama si cupu itu dan ku ganti dengan namaku.

"Nah, selesai. Ini baru adil," aku tertawa dalam hati. "Levi hanya milikku."

Aku menatap seisi kelas, kemudian langsung membacakan kelompoknya.

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

"Fujisaki-san berpartner dengan Erwin Smith."

Aku langsung mendongak. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan ku dengar.

"Anu..." ku angkat tanganku.

"Ya Fujisaki-san?"

"Bisa ulangi partnerku siapa?"

Petra menatapku sejenak. Aku bersumpah melihatnya menyeringai.

"Dengan Erwin Smith," katanya dengan suara lembut disertai senyum.

Mungkin perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin Petra yang baik itu menyeringai. Dia memperlakukan semua murid sama, termasuk aku. Tapi, berpartner dengan Erwin...

Aku mencoba untuk melirik Erwin. Sebuah senyuman bodoh bertengger di wajahnya. Ia melirikku dan memperlebar senyumnya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah.

 _'Sialan...'_

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang normal?

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Petra memukul-mukul penggaris. "Sekarang silahkan berdiskusi dengan partner kalian! Ingat waktunya hanya 2 minggu! Setahuku novel-novel itu tebal-tebal."

"Hhhhh..." aku mendesah keras.

Erwin menarik kursinya ke arahku. "Jadi, kita akan meresensi novel yang mana?"

Aku meliriknya. "Yang paling tipis," jawabku dengan nada jutek.

Erwin terus memperhatikan wajahku.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Dan berhentilah menatap wajahku seperti itu!"

Erwin tertawa pelan. "Aku mendengarmu kok. Hanya saja, tanpa kacamata ternyata kau jauh lebih cantik."

 _'Dia menggodaku... hahhh...'_

"Disini kita akan meresensi, oke? Jadi fokuslah pada tugas!" seruku.

"Baiklah..." Erwin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Matanya menjelajahi setiap judul yang tertulis.

"Bagaimana kalau Loving You? Berkisahkan tentang seorang pemuda yang mengejar seorang gadis, namun gadis itu sulit diraihnya."

"Apa buku itu yang paling tipis?" tanyaku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Erwin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya tahu buku itu. Aku tidak tahu tentang buku yang lain."

Aku mendesah. "Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Tentu, itu buku yang menarik."

"Berapa jumah halamannya?"

"Seingatku ada 330 halaman."

Aku membelalak. "330?! Apa semua novel roman picisan setebal itu?!" seruku sedikit berteriak.

"Rata-rata segitu," Erwin terdiam. "Tunggu, jadi kau tidak pernah sekalipun membaca novel roman picisan?"

"Tidak, menurutku semua novel roman picisan itu menjijikkan. Jalan ceritanya, karakter tokohnya, semuanya menjijikkan."

"Jadi yang kau baca hanya buku pelajaran?" Erwin terus mengintimidasiku.

"Tidak juga..."

 _'Aduh, kalau dia sampai tahu aku hanya membaca manga, bisa gawat. Aku harus memilah kata-kata!'_

"Kau tahu, disini kita sedang membicarakan tugas. Jangan lari kemana-mana!"

"Kita pakai Loving You saja, sudah kasus ditutup!"

"Hei! Waktu kita 2 minggu, lebih baik kita pakai semaksimal mungkin. Aku mau besok kita sudah mulai mengerjakan!" seruku.

Erwin tersenyum lebar. "Ok! Kita kerjakan di rumahku ya?"

Aku menatap Erwin tajam.

 _'Apa dia pikir aku akan langsung setuju, huh? Di rumahnya, yang benar saja?'_

"T-I-D-A-K, Aku lebih memilih di taman atau-"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Mama.

 _'Mulai sekarang kemana-mana kau harus dalam pengawasan. Minimal dengan Mizuki atau dengan Mama. Kau tidak boleh lagi pergi sendiri.'_

"Ada apa?"

Aku terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau aku minta ditemani Mizuki, pasti Mizuki enggak mau, soalnya ini kan tugas kelompok. Kalau dia ku undang ke rumah...

 _'Tidak tidak! Jangan sampai dia aku undang ke rumah. Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku pikirkan. Aku harus mencari solusi lain.'_

"Umm... bagaimana kalau mengerjakannya setiap pulang sekolah di perpustakaan?"

Erwin menatapku bingung. "Kurasa tidak akan cukup waktunya. Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk mengerjakan setiap harinya. Karena perpus tutup satu jam setelah pulang sekolah."

"Arrggh! Ya sudah, besok aku kasih tahu solusinya," kataku dengan nada jengkel.

# # #

Drrt... drrt...

Ponselku bergetar. Pasti ada sms. Aku langsung membukanya.

"Tunggulah satu jam lagi, Mama masih ada sedikit urusan. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana!" gumamku membacakan sms. "Iya, iya aku tahu. Lagi pula aku mau kemana?!"

Aku berjalan menuju pohon sakura legendaris, kemudian duduk bersandar di bawahnya. Walaupun disini dingin sekali, tetapi rasanya nyaman duduk di bawah pohon ini. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nasib band sekolah gimana ya? Ini sudah lewat dari hari Jum'at. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Apa mereka sudah dapat vokalis?" gumamku.

Aku mendesah keras. "Kenapa aku harus khawatir mengenai mereka? Lebih baik aku menyanyi. Sudah lama aku tidak menyanyi."

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

"Dasar sialan! Percuma saja latihan kalau tidak ada vokalis!" gerutuku pelan.

Aku menyandarkan diri ke pohon sakura legendaris. Sudah 10 menit aku disini, biar saja mereka mencariku. Aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menyanyi. Suaranya terdengar familiar dan sangat dekat dengan posisiku.

"Chiharu..."

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari asal suara tanpa bergerak. Suara itu berasal dari sisi lain pohon ini. Aku mencoba menikmati nyanyian ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya bernyanyi. Diam-diam aku mengintipnya dari sisi lain pohon.

Ia benar-benar cantik, secantik suaranya dan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari. Aku ingin sekali menggenggam tangannya yang lembut itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal, kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Kesal karena kepecundanganku yang tidak mampu untuk menyatakan perasaan. Kadang aku takut kalau Chiharu diambil orang lain. Tapi...

"LEVI! Kamu ngapain disana?! Ayo balik latihan!"

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

"LEVI! Kamu ngapain disana?! Ayo balik latihan!"

Aku terloncat kaget dan langsung menghentikan nyanyianku. Teriakan siapa barusan? Dan orang itu memanggil Levi. Rasanya... seperti Levi ada di sekitar sini.

Seketika aku langsung berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain pohon.

"L-l-levi, a-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan d-disini?" ucapku tidak bisa mengontrol lidah.

Levi menatapku kaget, tiba-tiba Ia menarik tanganku dan berlari. Rasanya jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Aku mulai merasa kepanasan. Dia mau membawaku kemana?! Aku hampir angkat bicara, tapi Levi memotongnya.

"Diam dan ikut saja."

 _'Diam dan ikut saja? Apa maksudnya? Aku mau dibawa kemana? Aaaahhhh! Rasanya aku mau meledak!'_

Jalan ini... ke arah ruang band! Tunggu, tunggu, apa anak band mau menjebakku?

"Kenapa kita kesini? Kalian tidak sedang menjebakku, kan?"

Levi melirikku. "Untuk apa kami menjebakmu. Aku hanya sedang melarikan diri dari mereka. Kalau kita bersembunyi di belakang sini pasti tidak akan ketahuan."

"Hahh... hahh... hahh..." aku mencoba menormalkan kembali tarikan nafasku.

Levi terlihat sedang mengawasi keadaan. Ahhh... bodohnya aku. Harusnya tadi aku melepaskan tangannya saja.

" _Mitsuketta!_ "

Aku dan Levi Menoleh, terlihat Karin dan Mai dengan aura-aura gelap di sekitar meraka. Levi meraih tanganku lagi, kali ini Ia kabur ke arah lain.

"Mau kemana?" Mike mencegat kami.

"Tch..."

"Kenapa kau kabur, Levi?" tanya Karin.

Levi menatap semua anggota band. "Untuk apa latihan kalau posisi vokalis kosong?"

Semua terdiam. Aku jadi canggung berada di sini. Apa aku harus bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memperlakukanku seperti teman-temanku dulu?

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku gabung saja ya? Lagipula hanya sampai festival musim dingin selesai, setelah itu aku keluar. Yosh, sudah aku putuskan!'_

"A-anu... a-aku ingin membantu kalian..." kataku menundukkan kepala.

"Haahhh... yang benar Chiharu-chan?" Mai memegang kedua pundakku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Wahhh... _yatta!_ "


	9. Chapter 8 -- Finally Join In

Chapter 8 (Finally Join In)

"Fujisaki-san, kamu serius ingin bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Karin.

Aku menatap sepatuku, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Mungkin karena aku akan memasuki dunia pertemanan yang kejam lagi. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuat keputusan, dan akan aku laksanakan hingga tuntas.

Aku menatap mata Karin. "Tentu! Tapi hanya sampai festival musim dingin."

"Chiharu?" aku mendengar suara Ibu. Ternyata Ibu ada di belakangku.

"Eh- ibu..."

"Ngapain di sini? Kan Ibu bilang tunggu di gerbang," Ibu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, anu... tadi-"

"Udah diem! Ayo pulang!" Ibu menarik tanganku, meninggalkan teman-temanku yang kebingungan.

Aku hanya menunduk, mengikuti langkah Ibu.

"Kenapa kamu enggak tunggu di gerbang?!" tanya Ibu dengan nada meninggi.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Maaf..."

"Kamu tahu kan Ibu capek. Setiap pulang dari kantor harus jemput kamu. Harusnya kamu bisa menghargai Ibu dong."

"Masuk!" Ibu membukakan pintu mobil, menyuruhku masuk dengan nada marah.

Dengan situasi seperti ini mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku gabung ke band. Huft... memang salahku sendiri sih. Harusnya aku langsung ke gerbang, bukannya malah nongkrong di bawah pohon sakura legendaris. Malah akhirnya aku diseret Levi, terus gabung ke band.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas mengingat Levi menarik tanganku. Dengan situasi seperti ini mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku gabung ke band. Huft... memang salahku sendiri sih. Harusnya aku langsung ke gerbang, bukannya malah nongkrong di bawah pohon sakura legendaris. Malah akhirnya aku diseret Levi, terus gabung ke band.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas mengingat Levi menarik tanganku. Genggamannya lembut. Dengan tangannya yang lebih besar dariku, aku merasa aman. Apalagi kami akan lebih sering bertemu. Kyaaa!

Aku memegangi wajahku. Tenang Chiharu! Tenang! Saat ini kau harus membereskan urusan dengan Ibu.

Aku melirik Ibu yang sedang menyetir. Aku menelan ludah. Aku sudah siap kata-kata di otak. Tetapi suaraku tak mau keluar.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku hanya diam. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Arrgghh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Padahal aku sudah janji dengan mereka.

# # #

Aku membanting diri ke kasur. Menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hahh... bagaimana ini? Memang seharusnya aku tidak usah menerima tawaran mereka," gumamku.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil berpikir untuk membantu mereka mencari vokalis lain. Karena aku tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah, tidak ada satu pun orang yang muncul di kepalaku. Aku langsung duduk ketika otakku memunculkan seseorang.

"Petra!" seruku. "Suaranya juga bagus. Pasti dia lebih cocok jadi vokalis daripada aku."

Yosh! Besok pagi akan ku ajukan dia ke klub band. Daripada itu, AKU MASIH PUNYA PR MATEMATIKA! Jam berapa sekarang?! Aku buru-buru menuju meja belajar, menyalakan lampu kemudian segera mengerjakan.

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

Haruskah aku ke rumahnya sekarang? Atau besok saja? Tapi band dalam keadaan darurat. Cuma Chiharu yang cocok jadi vokalis. Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Chiharu bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku memakai mantel dan berjalan ke rumah Chiharu. Kira-kira apa yang harus aku katakan untuk membujuk Ibu Chiharu? Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku akan mengawasinya, mengantarnya pulang sampai festival musim dingin selesai dengan syarat Chiharu boleh jadi vokalis band? Ya, aku tidak tahu apa itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan. Tetapi jika tidak dicoba aku tidak akan mengetahui hal itu benar atau salah.

Ting tong!

Aku memencet bel rumah Chiharu.

"Haikk!" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

"Ahh, nak Levi. Ada apa malam-malam kemari? Ingin mencari Chiharu ya?" tanya Ibu Chiharu yang sedang membawa pengocok telur.

"I-iiee... aku ingin berbicara dengan _ba-san_ ," aku merasakan kejutan kecil di dadaku saat mendengar kata-kata _'Ingin mencari Chiharu, ya?'_.

"Ohh, kalau begitu masuk dulu."

Aku melepas sepatuku.

"Duduk dulu nak Levi, _baa-san_ ambilkan cokelat panas dulu," Ibu Chiharu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah repot-repot _baa-san_. Aku hanya sebentar kok."

"Sudahlah, lagipula di luar dingin. Tunggu sebentar ya!" seru Ibu Chiharu dari dapur.

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, mengapa aku sampai sejauh ini untuk membujuk Chiharu? Padahal kami bisa saja mencari vokalis lain. Tapi, mengapa aku bersikeras agar Chiharu menjadi vokalis? Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

PLAK! PLAK!

Aku menampar pipiku. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak cukup baik untuk Chiharu. Aku...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nak Levi?" tanya Ibu Chiharu sambil menaruh secangkir cokelat panas dihadapanku. "Sambil diminum ya!"

Aku memandangi kedua kakiku sejenak. Kemudian aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa boleh Chiharu menjadi vokalis band sekolah?"

Ibu Chiharu terlihat bimbang. Dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau tidak boleh.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menjaga Chiharu sampai festival musim dingin selesai!" seruku memotong perkataan Ibu Chiharu. "Aku akan menjaganya kemanapun. Di sekolah, saat dia pergi, aku juga akan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak, aku akan mengantarnya kemanapun. Jadi, kumohon _baa-san_!" aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

Ibu Chiharu menatapku. "Tapi apa itu semua tidak merepotkanmu?"

Masih posisi membungkuk, aku berseru dengan mantap. "Tidak sama sekali! Aku akan senang sekali melakukannya."

"Duduklah lagi nak Levi!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku kemudian duduk. Aku bisa melihat Ibu Chiharu tersenyum lebar. Butiran-butiran air mata mengalir dari matanya.

" _Baa-san_ senang sekali ada orang yang perhatian dengan Chiharu. Baiklah kalau begitu, _baa-san_ percayakan Chiharu kepadamu sampai festival musim dingin berakhir."

" _A-arigatou baa-san_!"

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

Aku meregangkan tubuh kuat-kuat. Ku buka jendela balkonku lebar-lebar yang menyebabkan angin musim gugur yang dingin menyerbu masuk ke kamarku.

"Hahh... segarnya!" seruku menghirup dalam-dalam angin segar yang dingin itu.

Krieekk!

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat kepala Mizuki menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ahh, kau memang yang paling rajin ya Mizuki. Pagi-pagi begini udah rapi," kataku menghampiri Mizuki.

"Hehe, Mizuki gitu loh. Oh iya, cepetan _nee-chan_! Nanti ketinggalan bus."

"Iya-iya, udah kamu sarapan dulu aja!"

"Ok!" seru Mizuki sambil menutup pintu.

" _Mou_ , Mizuki itu..." gumamku terkekeh. Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarku.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat nih!" seruku menyambar handuk kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

# # #

" _Ohayou_!" aku menaruh tasku di kursi kemudian duduk dan memakan sarapan.

" _Onee-chan_ , udah ditungguin tuh. Cepetan makannya!" bisik Mizuki.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Udah ditungguin? Siapa?"

Ibu datang dari dapur sambil membawa 2 bento dan setoples kecil kue kering. Kemudian Ibu duduk di sebelahku.

"Cepatlah Chiharu! Mulai sekarang kamu kemana-mana sama dia ya. Cuma sampai festival musim dingin selesai kok. Sebagai gantinya kamu boleh ikut band sekolah. Kamu juga jangan terlalu merepotkannya!" kata Ibu.

Aku meneguk susu kemudian angkat bicara. "Ibu nyewa _bodyguard_?"

Ibu terkekeh. "Lihat saja sendiri! Sudah cepat berangkat! Ini bentonya, oh iya kue kering ini nanti untuk anak band. Dimakan bersama ya!"

"Iya-iya, _jaa ittekimasu!_ " aku berlari menuju pintu depan.

" _Osoi na_ _omae_ ," aku mendengar suara dari ruang tamu. Aku yang sudah sampai pintu pun berbalik.

"L-L-Levi?! K-k-kamu kenapa di sini?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap. Dan wajahku memerah seketika. Merah padam.

" _Masaka..._ "

"Aku akan mengawalmu kemana-mana," Levi menyandang tasnya kemudian mendekatiku. "Jangan salah paham, ini aku lakukan demi band. Setelah festival musim dingin selesai anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal. Hanya teman sekelas biasa yang tidak pernah mengobrol."

"Ahh, kalau itu aku juga tahu. _Jaa yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkanmu."

Hah... aku sedikit kecewa. Aku kira Levi melakukannya karena perasaannya sendiri. Ternyata demi band. Yah, sudah jelas juga kalau dia melakukannya untuk band. Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya karena perasaannya sendiri. Lebih baik aku menyerah saja, tidak ada kesempatan untukku.

"Ayo berangkat!" Levi berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ahh, _matte yo_!" seruku berlari menyusul Levi.

# # #

Mai's P.O.V

" _Ne~ ne~_ Karin-chan," aku membuka kaleng jus.

" _Nani_?" jawab Karin-chan, matanya tidak terlepas dari _keyboard_.

"Kamu merasa aneh enggak?"

"Aneh apa sih?" Karin-chan duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong!" seruku menggembungkan pipi. "Soal hubungan antara Levi sama Chiharu-chan. Aku merasa mereka itu..."

"Apa? Menurutku mereka biasa aja tu. Enggak akrab dan enggak musuhan juga."

" _Demo demo_ , aku pernah lihat mereka berargumen soal kacamata di dekat rak sepatu. Kelihatannya Levi tahu banyak tentang Chiharu-chan. Terus waktu kita nyariin Levi. Ternyata Levi ngumpet di dekat pohon sakura legendaris, waktu kita panggil bukannya Levi lari sendiri malah dia narik Chiharu-chan juga. Bukannya lebih cepat kalau lari sendiri? Pokoknya aku merasa ada yang aneh sama mereka!"

" _Haik haik_ , itu cuma perasaanmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong Mike sama Levi kemana?" tanya Karin-chan sambil meneguk jus kotaknya.

"Tadi sih Mike bilang mau ke kantin. Kalau Levi emang belum dateng. Kemana ya dia? Enggak biasanya dia telat."

Krieekk...

" _Ossu_!"

"Ahh, Hanji-san!" Karin-chan menghampiri Hanji-san. "Lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa Hanji-san kemari?"

"Aku kan guru kalian. Jadi sudah pasti aku akan ngajar," Hanji-san menggantungkan mantelnya di belakang pintu.

"Ngajar? Kan posisi vokalis masih kosong. Lagipula Chiharu-chan belum pasti ikut, gara-gara kemarin Ibunya kayak enggak ngijinin," kataku.

"Tapi Levi yang menelponku. Dia bilang posisi vokalis udah keisi."

Aku dan Karin-chan bertatapan. Siapa yang ngisi posisi vokalis?

Kriekk...

"Tch, daun sialan," Levi menyingkirkan daun yang ada di rambutnya.

"Levi! Apa maksudnya posisi vokalis udah keisi?! Kok kamu enggak ngasih tau?" seru Karin-chan.

"Huuuh, dinginnya!" tubuh Chiharu menyembul dari balik tubuh Levi.

"Chiharu-chan?"

"Ahh, _konnichiwa minna_! _Are,_ Hanji-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chiharu sambil menutup pintu.

"Whoa Chiharu! Makin cantik saja kau, apa lagi kalau sama..." Hanji-san melirik Levi.

"Haahh...? Ngomong apa sih Hanji-san?" wajah Chiharu-chan memerah.

Ara ara, rupanya begitu. Dasar Chiharu-chan! Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dari hubungan Levi dan Chiharu-chan. Hehehe, kesempatan bagus nih! Aku bisa nggodain Chiharu-chan.

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

Apa-apaan sih Hanji-san?! _Mou_ , mentang-mentang aku kesininya bareng Levi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanji-san ngapain di sini?" tanyaku.

"Dia pelatih band," jawab Levi yang sedang menyeruput teh hitam panas.

"Hehhhh?!"

# # #


	10. Chapter 9-- Pikirkan Saja Dirimu Sendiri

Chapter 9 (Pikirkan Saja Dirimu Sendiri)

"Dia pelatih band," jawab Levi yang sedang menyeruput teh hitam panas.

"Hehhhh?!"

"Kenapa Chiharu? Apa kau tidak percaya? Oh iya, kau tidak pernah ke toko lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Hanji-san.

"Ah, itu ceritanya panjang. Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa lagi pergi ke toko."

Krieek...

"Ah sudah pada ngumpul rupanya," Mike masuk sambil menenteng seplastik penuh teh kalengan hangat.

"Wow Mike, kau memang paling bisa diandalkan! _Sa..._ ayo mulai latihan!" seru Hanji-san bersemangat.

Kami semua mengambil posisi masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Karin angkat bicara.

"Anuu... kita bakalan nyanyi apa ya? Terus bukannya lebih baik Chi- eh Fujisaki-san menunjukkan kemampuannya dulu?"

"Hmm... benar juga ya. Kalau begitu, CHIHARU!" Hanji-san menunjukku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Nyanyikan lagu yang biasa!"

"Lagu yang biasa? Maksudmu..."

"Iya, maksudku itu."

Anggota band lain saling berpandangan. Aku menghela nafas, sejujurnya aku sedikit gugup entah mengapa. Yah, setelah sampai di sini aku tidak bisa kabur kan?

"Pakailah gitar ini dulu," Hanji-san menyodorkanku sebuah gitar.

Aku mengambil gitar itu. Aku tahu ini punya Hanji-san, karena aku sering memainkannya saat di toko.

Aku mulai memainkan intronya. Aku akan menyanyikan Ai Kotoba.

# # #

Mike's P.O.V

Aku melirik Levi saat Chiharu mulai menyanyi. Dia tidak melihat Chiharu sama sekali, melainkan hanya memejamkan mata seakan dia menikmatinya. Aku terus memerhatikan Levi, dia terlihat seperti sudah sering mendengarkan Chiharu bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba Levi membuka matanya, Ia memergokiku.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Aku menyeringai. Levi mengalihakan pandangannya.

 _"Tch, menyebalkan,"_ aku bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

Jrengg...

"Bagus seperti biasa Chiharu!" Hanji-san merangkul Chiharu.

"Hebat hebat!" Mai bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum di tempat.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Levi. Ia masih menyeruput teh hitamnya. Akhirnya aku menghampirinya.

"Apa?" katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkirnya.

"Kau... pernah mendengar Chiharu bernyanyi sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

Levi melirikku. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau terlihat seperti pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi."

"Kalau aku jawab iya, kenapa? Kalau aku jawab enggak, kenapa?" balasnya dengan nada ketus.

"Eh... lupakan," kataku. Nampaknya Levi tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Ayo semua mari latihan!" seru Hanji-san.

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

Akhirnya selesai juga latihannya. Mulai hari ini aku akan mengawasi Chiharu kemana-mana, jadi aku tidak perlu... ah lupakan.

"Oi Levi!" panggil Mike. Aku menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku main ke rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir. Kalau dia main ke rumahku sekarang, dia akan tahu kalau Chiharu tetanggaku. Itu akan jadi masalah.

"Jangan hari ini, aku ada waktu luang hari Sabtu," balasku.

Mike menatapku, nampaknya dia sedikit curiga. "Ok, hari Sabtu ya," katanya kemudian berlalu pergi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Levi!" Chiharu memanggilku. " _By any chance_ , kamu enggak lupa kan kalau kita-"

"Aku enggak lupa. Percepat langkahmu atau ku tinggal."

"Ah, _matte_!" seru Chiharu. Aku bisa mendengarnya berlari menyusulku.

Kira-kira sampai kapan ya aku memperlakukan Chiharu seperti ini? Aku takut kalau Ia membenciku. Tapi aku juga takut kalau aku memperlakukannya dengan baik malah Ia berbalik menyukaiku. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak cukup baik untuk Chiharu, aku tidak ingin ia menyukaiku. Hal ini yang membuatku bingung. Bagaimana cara yang terbaik untuk memperlakukan Chiharu?

"Levi?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi kau terus melamun. Lihat, bus sudah datang!" Chiharu menunjuk bus yang hampir sampai di halte.

"Tidak apa-apa, pikirkan saja dirimu."

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

"Tidak apa-apa, pikirkan saja dirimu."

"Eh?" aku menatap Levi yang terlebih dahulu naik.

Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku- aku- tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan! Sebelumnya melamun terus tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Bruushh!

"Ahh tunggu tunggu! Aku naik!" seruku buru-buru naik ke bus.

Nafasku tidak teratur. Hampir saja aku ketinggalan bus. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Mataku menangkap Levi yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan wajah yang berkata _'untung dia enggak ketinggalan bus, kalau ketinggalan habis aku dibunuh ibunya.'_

"Anuu, _d-daijoubu desu_. Aku kan enggak ketinggalan bus."

Levi menghela nafas, kemudian Ia kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. A-aku merasa sedikit aneh.

"A-anuu, _gomenasai_."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"H-habisnya kamu kelihatan marah," kataku menundukkan kepala.

Aku melirik Levi sekilas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Jangan jangan, dia marah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia akan mengawalku sampai festival musim dingin selesai. Festival musim dingin akan dilaksanakan Januari tepat setelah libur musim dingin. Kalau kami tidak bisa bersikap normal, aahhh aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin, mungkin Levi-

"Aku tidak marah, karena itu aku berkata pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Belum ada semenit aku berbicara kau sudah hampir ketinggalan bus."

Aku kaget saat dia mengucapkan itu. Rasanya seperti... dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, ini semua karena tugasku mengawalmu sampai festival musim dingin selesai."

Aku terloncat. "K-kau b-bisa membaca p-pikiranku?!"

Levi melirikku. "Ekspresimu mengatakan semuanya."

Eh? E-ekspresiku mengatakan semuanya?! J-jadi intinya, aku orangnya mudah dibaca?! M-memalukan...

Aku menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan tanganku.

"Ayo bersiap turun!" Levi berjalan mendekat pintu.

"Ahh, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat," gumamku. "Aku harap waktu berhenti saja."

"Chiharu!"

Aku tersentak. Ternyata bus sudah berhenti. Aku buru-buru turun dari bus.

" _Seriously_ , kau harus berhenti melamun. Jika kau terus melamun, itu akan menjadi masalah untukku."

Aku menatap sepatu selama Levi menasihatiku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di kepalaku. Aku langsung mendongak menatap langit.

"Salju," aku mengadahkan tangan.

" _Jaa_ , sampai di sini saja. Kau bisa kan jalan ke rumah sendiri?"

Aku menatap Levi. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan meremehkanku!" aku berbalik berjalan ke rumah.

Aku menghentikan langkah. Aku merasa harus mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Ada apa?"

" _M-mata ashita_!" seruku kemudian berlari menuju rumah.

Untuk beberapa alasan jantungku berdetak cepat sekarang. Aku gugup sekali. Ini pertama kali aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa ke teman sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walaupun aku gugup, aku senang sekali karena bisa mengucapkannya.

Oh iya, musim dingin ini pasti dinginn... sekali karena salju turun. Aku harus memakai pakaian hangat yang tebal besok karena aku tidak kuat dingin. Hidung dan pipiku bisa merah sekali kalau terlalu kedinginan.

" _Tadaima_ ," aku melepas sepatu.

"Ah Chiharu! Bagaimana hari ini?" Ibu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku.

"Biasa saja."

"Bukan, maksud Ibu bagaimana klub mu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Chiharu? Ada masalah?"

"Lumayan menyenangkan dan aku sedikit gugup," aku beranjak menuju kamar. "Kue kering Ibu juga habis. Kami memakannya sambil minum teh hitam hangat."

Wajah ibu terlihat sumringah. "Ibu lega kamu bisa mempunyai teman lagi setelah sekian tahun. Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya Ibu khawatir kalau kamu tidak mempunyai teman sampau kamu lulus SMA."

Aku menghentikan langkah.

"Ibu takut kamu tidak bisa menikmati masa remaja seperti anak-anak lain. Kamu selalu saja di rumah. Tidak pernah ibu mendengarmu meminta izin untuk bermain dengan teman."

Aku menatap Ibu. Sepertinya Ibu sedang menahan tangis.

"Bu-"

"Karena itu, Ibu lega akhirnya kamu memasuki klub," Ibu berjalan menghampiriku. "Berjanjilah untuk berteman, ya. Tidak perlu banyak, sedikit saja tapi mereka merupakan orang yang baik dan menerimamu apa adanya," Ibu mengelus kepalaku.

Aku ikut terisak. Saat ini aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

 _Ting tong!_

" _Ara_ , ada tamu. Siapa ya?" ibu berlari menuju pintu.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan tamu itu, aku pun berjalan ke kamar.

Kriekk...

Aku memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah ganti baju, aku akan belajar sampai makan malam.

"Chiharu!" Ibu memanggilku dari bawah.

Aku buru-buru ganti baju. Ada apa ya?

Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Temanmu datang, dia bilang ingin mendiskusikan tugas."

Teman? Tugas? Aku pun penasaran siapa orang itu. Akhirnya aku menghampirinya.

"Yo, Chiharu-chan!" orang itu melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Mataku melebar. "Erwin?"

"Ya, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan resensi. Ayo kerjakan sekarang! Apa kau sudah membaca bukunya?"

Ah, sial! Kenapa juga Dia harus datang ke rumah? Menyebalkan.

"Aku baru membacanya setengah."

"Bagus, lebih baik daripada belum membaca. Ayo kita resensi sedapatnya dulu. Dan hari Sabtu aku akan datang lagi. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik bukan?"

Aku mulai jengkel dengan orang ini. Sejak kapan Ia yang memutuskan semuanya, huh? Tapi, ada benarnya juga perkataannya. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik. Lebih cepat selesai lebih cepat pula aku berhenti melihat wajahnya.

"Aku ambil buku dulu."

# # #


	11. Chapter 10 -- Pfftt-

Chapter 10 ("Pfftt-")

Jum'at yang dingin ini, aku bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Karena aku sensitif dingin, maka aku memakai pakaian ekstra.

"Pfftt-"

Aku menoleh ke arah Levi. "Ada apa?"

" _Iie nandemonai_ ," Levi membuang muka.

Kenapa Ia terlihat seperti menahan tawa? Dia juga tidak memandangku sama sekali dari tadi.

Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Aku merasa diperhatikan oleh semua orang.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti diperhatikan," gumamku.

"Pfftt-"

" _Mou!_ Sebenernya ada apa sih?! Aku tahu kalau kamu nahan ketawa!" seruku ke arah Levi.

"Ahahahahaha, _g-gomen_! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Levi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku.

"L-lupakan. Segera lepas pakaian ekstramu saat kita sampai di kelas!" tiba-tiba Levi mempercepat jalannya. Aku bisa melihatnya menutup mulut seakan mencoba mengontrol tawanya.

Yang benar saja, kenapa dia hari ini? Saat ini dia seperti bukan Levi yang aku kenal. Kenapa ya?

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil memikirkan ada apa dengan Levi hari ini. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikiranku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Levi tidak pernah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu sebelumnya. I-ini..."

Detak jantungku semakin cepat. Aku memegangi pipiku yang mulai menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat diri Levi yang seperti itu. _Nanka_... _kawaii_.

Sreekk!

Aku menggeser pintu kelas. Mataku berkeliling mencari Levi. Dia di sana, duduk di kursinya. Tiba-tiba Levi menoleh ke arahku.

"Pfftt-" Levi membalikkan badan ke arah lain sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Setiap melihatku dia-

"Jangan- jangan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diriku," gumamku.

Aku melepas mantel, topi wol, syal, dan sarung tangan. Kemudian ku masukkan ke lokerku. Setelah itu aku langsung menghampiri Levi.

"Jujurlah, ada yang aneh dariku?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Levi melirikku sesaat, kemudian melengos. "Tidak ada yang aneh."

Memang ada yang aneh. Kenapa perilaku Levi berubah jadi dingin lagi?

"Hahh, lupakan saja," aku beranjak pergi dari kursi Levi.

"Chiharu-chan..." Erwin menghampiriku.

Aku mendengus keras. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu," Erwin menaruh kepalanya di mejaku.

Wajahnya terlalu dekat!

Srekk!

Ku mundurkan kursiku jauh-jauh. Sejauh mungkin dari wajahnya. Erwin terlihat sedang memperhatikan wajahku.

"Hentikan itu!" seruku jengkel.

"Kau demam Chiharu? Hidung dan pipimu merah sekali. Apa perlu ku antar ke UKS," nada bicara Erwin tiba-tiba berubah.

Sial, walaupun sudah memakai pakaian ekstra, ternyata hidung dan pipiku tetap saja merah.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak demam. Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu, ini sudah mau bel."

Erwin tersenyum lebar ke arahku. " _Jaa_ , sampai jumpa besok. Aku akan datang pukul 9 tepat," Erwin berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya.

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

Seto-sensei, wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa kami masuk tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia seperti sedang kesal bercampur kecewa. Hmph, apa urusannya denganku.

"Eh... ada sesuatu dari tugas resensi yang membuat bapak bingung. Sepertinya daftar partner yang telah bapak susun telah diubah."

Seisi kelas langsung gaduh.

 _'Tch, masalah yang konyol. Memangnya siapa yang bakalan ngerubah daftar partner itu? Untuk tujuan apa diubah?'_

"Tenang, tenang semua!" Seto-sensei memperhatikan kami satu per satu. "Bapak tidak bermaksud menuduh, coba Petra Ral maju dulu ke depan. Karena kau ketua kelasnya, mungkin kau bisa membantu."

Petra maju ke depan. Aku masih tidak mengerti tujuan dari orang itu mengubah daftar partner. Lagipula soal sepele seperti ini kenapa dibawa panjang? Dibiarkan saja daripada menyita waktu seperti ini.

"Seingat bapak, kamu menerima daftar ini langsung dari tangan bapak, bukan?" tanya Seto-sensei.

"Iya pak."

"Lalu setelah itu kau taruh mana daftar ini?"

"Seingat saya, waktu itu saya taruh di meja saya. Kemudian saya menghampiri teman saya di kelas lain."

"Lalu, saat kau kembali apa sudah ada coretan seperti ini?"

Petra terdiam. Aku mulai curiga dari gelagat Petra. Apa dia yang mengubah daftar partner?

Seto-sensei menghela nafas. "Ada saksi yang melihat ada orang yang mecoret daftar partner?"

Hening. Aku tahu ada yang janggal. Waktu itu aku melihat Petra kembali dari ruang guru, bukannya ke kelas lain melainkan Ia hanya duduk di kursinya mengeluarkan semacam majalah. Tapi, kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya apa itu cukup?

Chiharu mengangkat tangannya. "Anuu Sensei..."

"Ya Fujisaki."

"S-saya tidak melihat ada yang mencoret daftar partner. Tapi saya melihat Petra tidak kemana-mana setelah kembali dari ruang guru. Ia hanya duduk di kursinya."

Aku melihat wajah Petra yang kaget. Ekspresinya... dia- ah tidak Levi! _Positive thinking_! _Positive thinking_!

Sepertinya kebenaran memang harus ditegakkan. Kalau hanya Chiharu yang angkat bicara, aku tidak yakin Sensei akan mempercayainya.

Aku mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, saya juga melihat Petra hanya duduk di kursinya setelah kembali dari ruang guru."

"Baik, ada saksi lain?"

Perlahan yang lain ikut mengangat tangan. Cukup sebagai saksi. Lagipula waktu itu sebagian besar anak berada di kelas.

"Ral, pulang sekolah nanti silakan ke ruang BP. Bapak perlu tahu apa alasanmu melakukan itu. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menukarnya lagi."

Salah satu anak mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, nama siapa yang ditukar?"

"Umm... seharusnya Chiharu Fujisaki dengan Levi Ackerman. Dan Petra Ral seharusnya dengan Erwin Smith," Sensei membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Fujisaki dan Smith, resensi kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum sensei, baru sekitar satu per tiga bagian," Erwin berbicara dengan lantang.

"Ackerman dan Ral, bagaimana dengan resensi kalian?"

"Belum sensei, baru seperempat bagian."

"Nah, karena sudah dikerjakan sebagian. Bapak rasa sudah terlambat untuk ditukar kembali. Sekarang lanjutkan resensi kalian!"

# # #

Erwin's P.O.V

Hmph, dasar Petra bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Kalua dipikir-pikir lagi, Petra kan suka sama Levi sejak SMP. Pantas saja tindakannya begitu bodoh.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku berniat ingin membeli roti. Tapi, aku melihat Petra di dekat tangga sedang melamun. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya rencanamu gagal ya? Sayang sekali."

Petra kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah menyukai Levi sejak SMP, bukan? Lalu kau mengubah daftar itu agar kau bisa sekelompok dengan Levi, bukan? Kau pasti cemburu karena sekarang Levi dan Chiharu terlihat akrab daripada kau dengan Levi," aku menyilangkan tangan.

"Hmph, dasar sok tahu," Petra berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tapi aku tidak salah, bukan?"

Petra tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Semua itu bukan urusanmu," kemudian Ia berjalan lagi.

"Tidak ingin mengakuinya, huh?" aku berjalan ke toko roti sekolah.

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

Aku memencet tombol teh hijau hangat di _vending machine_. Di luar sedang turun salju. Pasti pulang nanti jalanan licin.

"Yo, Chiharu-chan!" dari belakangku Erwin memasukkan koin ke _vending machine._

Aku terloncat karena kaget. Kemudian aku segera mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari Erwin.

"Ada apa Chiharu-chan? Kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku?"

 _'Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?! Jelas jelas perlakuanmu itu menjijikkan. Mana mungkin dekat-dekat denganmu.'_

Aku pun pergi dari _vending machine._

"Chiharu-chan, ayahmu itu pemilik Fujisaki Corp ya?"

Dheg!

 _'K-kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan itu? Aku harus jawab apa? Aku harus jawab apa? Pokoknya rahasia itu tidak boleh terbongkar!'_

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ayahku pemilik Fujisaki Corp? Yang benar saja. Fujisaki Corp itu kan memiliki hotel, mall, restoran, bioskop, bahkan sekolah. Kau pikir aku anak dari pemilik Fujisaki Corp? Kalau begitu aku tidak mungkin bersekolah di sini. Aku lebih memilih bersekolah di sekolah elit tempat anak-anak orang super kaya bersekolah," kataku kemudian mempercepat langkahku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Jangan-jangan dia tahu. Jika benar dia sudah tahu, aku akan berusaha mengelaknya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu soal ini.

Ya, ayahku adalah pemilik Fujisaki Corp. Fujisaki Corp memiliki hotel, mall, restoran, bahkan sekolah di bawah naungannya. Ayah sekarang berada di Perancis, tempat di mana _Mansion_ utama kami berada. Aku, Ibu, dan Mizuki tinggal di rumah yang besar juga tapi tidak sebanding dengan _Mansion_ utama kami.

Tujuan Ibu tinggal di Jepang adalah supaya aku dan Mizuki tidak menjadi anak manja seperti anak super kaya lainnya. Ayah memasrahkan toko roti Fujisaki ke Ibu. Toko roti ini tidak semewah dan sebesar hotel atau tempat lain yang berada di bawah naungan Fujisaki Corp. Toko roti ini hanya toko roti biasa tapi cukup laris.

 _'Hahh... benar-benar si Erwin itu.'_ Aku memasukkan sesumpit nasi ke mulutku.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal," Levi tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kursiku.

"Kyaa!" jeritku.

Levi menutup telinganya. "Kenapa menjerit? Sakit telingaku!"

" _Gomenn..._ aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," aku menatap bentoku. "Levi, nanti pulang aku memintamu untuk ekstra waspada terhadap diriku. Kau tahu? Aku ini orangnya sedikit ceroboh, bisa-bisa aku terpeleset saat berjalan nanti."

Levi melirikku. "Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu," Levi berjalan meninggalkanku.

# # #

"Ne~ Chiharu-chan... bolehkah kapan-kapan kami berdua main ke rumahmu?" Mai memasukkan bassnya ke tempatnya.

"Eh... kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena kita teman! Teman biasa main ke rumah satu sama lain, kan?"

"Mai! Jangan merepotkan Fujisaki-san begitu!" Karin menjitak kepala Mai.

" _Ittai!_ Sakit tahu Karin-chan!" Mai mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Oh iya, kenapa kau memanggil Chiharu-chan dengan Fujisaki-san. Bukannya dari awal kita anggota band udah janji, laki-laki maupun perempuan harus memanggil dengan nama depan?"

"Ah... itu karena, karena Fujisaki-san terlihat pendiam dan entahlah. Aku merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"K-kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depan. Kalian tahu, aku yang sebenarnya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak berteman dengan siapapun, makanya aku tidak bisa menunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya dihadapan kalian."

"Chiharu!" Levi berseru dari luar ruang band.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. _Mata ashita_!" aku melambaikan tangan ke arah Karin dan Mai.

"Chiharu! Jangan lupa kau beli gitar listrik, OK?! Kurasa kau lebih baik bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar," Hanji-san berteriak dari luar ruang band.

" _Haik!_ "

Aku berlari menyusul Levi yang sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Wha-" aku hampir terpeleset di jalanan licin.

Levi langsung berlari menghampiriku. "Oi, _daijoubu ka?_ "

Aku mengangguk. Hahh... hampir saja aku terjatuh. Aku lupa kalau jalanan licin. Hehehe.

"Pfftt-"

Aku melirik Levi. "Ada apa? Kau begitu juga tadi pagi. Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Cepatlah sedikit, atau wajahmu akan semakin merah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jalanan kan licin. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita sampai halte kok."

Kami berjalan sedikit lambat. Terutama aku.

"Bagaimana dengan gitar listrikmu?"

"Huh? Gitar listrik? Aku akan membelinya kok," kenapa tiba-tiba Levi menanyakan itu?

"Maksudku, kapan mau beli?"

"Kenapa tanya?"

"Arrgghh... kau kan ada di bawah pengawasanku sampai festival musim dingin selesai," nada bicara Levi agak jengkel.

"Ohh... umm... kalau besok Minggu gimana?"

"Ok, aku jemput kau dirumahmu jam 9. Jangan molor."

"Iya, iya. Kau itu ternyata cerewet juga ya."

"Tch, diamlah."

Bus terlihat dari kejauhan. "Itu busnya sudah datang!"

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Aku naik perlahan karena tangga bus agak basah dan pasti agak licin.

Brussh...

Pintu bus menutup kembali. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menatap keluar jendela. Kemudian aku iseng melihat bayanganku di jendela bus.

"Astaga! Aku seperti bola salju dengan wajah merah. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan memakai pakaian ekstranya?" gumamku. "Ne, Levi. Kau tertawa karena penampilanku seperti bola salju dengan wajah merah, kan?"

"Baguslah akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Ahh... _doushiyou_? Aku akan berpakaian begini terus hingga akhir musim dingin. Apa sampai saat itu Levi akan menertawakanku?

"Tenang saja, mungkin besok aku sudah tidak tertawa lagi."

"Eh? Kau membaca pikiranku lagi? Apa kau punya kemampuan telepati?" tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kau itu orangnya mudah dibaca."

Tiinnn!

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Levi langsung membuang muka. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tadi Levi mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena klakson bus yang keras, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku menatap Levi. Entah ini hanya imajinasiku atau bagaimana, tetapi aku melihat telinganya merah. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin... mana mungkin.

# # #


	12. Chapter 11--Levi itu juga menyukaimu

Chapter 11 ("...Levi itu juga menyukaimu.")

Sabtu pagi ini aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Karena hari ini ibu akan pergi, maka aku yang menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku membalik pancake yang sudah kecokelatan. Kemudian aku mengambil sirup maple di kabinet.

"Nee-chan! Aku mau pergi sekarang!" seru Mizuki dari pintu depan.

"Eh, sebentar sebentar. Aku ambilin bentomu," aku pun terburu-buru mengambil bento Mizuki yang ku buat.

"Nih Mizuki. Kenapa sih kok buru-buru. Ini kan libur," aku menyerahkan bentonya ke Mizuki.

"Mau nonton sama temen-temen, habis itu bikin laporan tentang filmnya."

"Hah? Tugas apaan itu?"

" _Jaa ittekimasu_!" Mizuki menutup pintu.

" _Ittarasai!_ "

Kenapa harus hari ini Ibu dan Mizuki pergi? Kenapa harus di hari Erwin datang? Payah! Benar-benar payah!

"Ah- pancake nya!" aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju dapur.

# # #

Pukul 09.30...

"Nah Chiharu, ibu berangkat dulu ya! Semalam ibu membuat _cheese cake_ , makanlah bersama temanmu itu," kata Ibu dari dalam mobil.

"Iya bu."

Mobil Ibu menjauh. Aku menutup pagar kemudian segera berlari masuk rumah.

Ting Tong!

"Pasti Erwin. Pokoknya resensinya hari ini harus selesai! Yosh, semangat!" gumamku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kriekk...

"Yo, Chiharu-chan!"

"Masuklah, mari kerjakan di kamarku," aku mengajak Erwin ke kamar.

"Ternyata rumahmu lebih luas dari yang kuduga ya."

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah ke rumahku?" tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Waktu itu hanya di ruang tamu. Aku tidak melihat seisi rumahmu," tiba-tiba Erwin berhenti mengikutiku. Kemudian Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hei! Jangan masuk ke sana!" aku buru-buru menarik kemeja Erwin.

"Terlambat Chiharu-chan, aku sudah melihatnya. Foto keluarga yang sangat besar, huh? Ternyata kau memang anak Fujisaki Rei, pemilik Fujisaki Corp. Kenapa harus kau sembunyikan?" tanya Erwin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Kenapa juga aku harus bilang ke orang asing. Ayolah, aku ingin menyelesaikan resensi itu hari ini," aku berjalan menuju tangga.

"Jangan galak galak begitu dong," Erwin berlari menyusulku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar diikuti Erwin. Akhirnya Erwin diam juga. Kenapa harus dia yang mengetahui rahasiaku? Payah.

"Ini kamarku. Jangan sentuh apapun tanpa izinku," aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Wahh... kamar yang besar."

"Langsung duduk saja di _kotatsu_ , aku ambil _snack_ dulu," aku menutup pintu kamar.

 _'Hahh... dasar Erwin sialan. Dia ternyata orang yang mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya Dia tahu rumahku padahal aku tidak pernah mengajaknya sebelumnya. Dan parahnya, sekarang Dia tahu rahasiaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menutup mulutnya?'_

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian aku langsung mengeluarkan _cheese cake_ dari kulkas. Memotongnya kemudian membuat cokelat panas.

"Dia membongkar-bongkar kamarku tidak, ya? Aku harus cepat sebelum si sialan itu membongkar sesuatu di kamarku," gumamku mempercepat gerakan.

# # #

Erwin's P.O.V

Chiharu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menyentuh apapun. Tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran. Ada dua pintu lain di kamar Chiharu, yang satu besar yang satu kecil. Aku bisa asumsikan kalau yang kecil adalah kamar mandi. Lalu pintu yang besar itu ruangan apa?

 _'Ini baru 3 menit semenjak Chiharu turun. Kurasa tak apa jika mengintip sedikit.'_

Aku berjalan menuju pintu besar, aku membukanya perlahan. Mataku melebar saat melihat isinya. Barang otaku! Ada 2 rak buku besar berisi manga. Ada rak kaca berisi _action figure_ tokoh anime berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Ada poster-poster anime di dinding. Selain itu, ada sebuah _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan. Dan satu lagi, ada pintu lagi di sebelah kiri ruangan.

"Wow kamarnya benar-benar besar. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia seorang otaku. Tidak heran dia anti sosial," gumamku menutup kembali pintu itu.

Aku kembali menjelajahi kamar Chiharu. Aku menemukan rak besar penuh buku di dekat tempat tidur. Beberapa diantara buku itu tebal sekali.

"Managemen Perusahaan," aku membaca salah satu judul buku.

Mataku menjelajahi semua judul buku.

"Semuanya tentang managemen. Hebat sekali Chiharu, jarang sekali ada anak seumurannya yang belajar hal sesulit ini."

Krieekk...

"Hei! Sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh apapun!" seru Chiharu.

"Apa kau berencana untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu?" tanyaku kembali duduk di _kotatsu_.

"Entahlah, lagipula itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, kan?" kata Chiharu sambil menaruh cangkir berisi cokelat panas.

"Entahlah? Lalu untuk apa semua buku tentang managemen perusahaan itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang, itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang ayo mulai kerjakan. Aku ingin hari ini juga resensi ini selesai," Chiharu mengambil buku di laci meja belajarnya.

" _Haik, haik_. Bagaimana menurutmu kelebihan dari novel ini?"

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

"Masuklah," aku mempersilakan Mike untuk masuk ke kamarku.

"Kenapa gorden balkon kau tutup? Gelap jadinya."

"Kan ada lampu, tidak usah kau buka," aku duduk di kasur.

"Aku tahu kalau kamarmu tidak cukup sinar matahari. Aku buka ya," Mike berjalan menuju pintu balkon.

"Jangan! Biar aku yang buka," aku berlari menuju Mike kemudian membuka gorden balkon lebar-lebar.

Mataku melebar saat aku melihat Chiharu bersama Erwin sedang duduk di _kotatsu_ berdua.

"Oi Levi, apa itu Chiharu dan Erwin? Kau bertetangga dengan siapa? Erwin atau Chiharu?" Mike memegang kaca pintu balkon, matanya menatap ke kaca balkon Chiharu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Nah, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada tujuan tertentu. Hanya iseng," Mike kembali duduk di _kotatsu_.

 _'Si brengsek itu! Kenapa dia ada di kamar Chiharu? Chiharu juga bodoh, bisa bisanya dia membiarkan si brengsek itu ada di kamarnya._

"Levi, kau menyukai Chiharu, kan?"

"Hahh? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Dan jangan membongkar-bongkar barangku! Apa yang kau cari?" seruku jengkel.

"Aku sedang mencari 'harta karun laki-laki' kau pasti punya."

"Aku tidak punya benda bodoh seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"

"Ah, aku menemukan sesuatu..." Mike mengangkat album foto biru langit.

"Hei! Taruh kembali!" aku menghampiri Mike, mencoba merebut kembali album foto tersebut.

Seketika, Mike langsung berdiri. Itu tidak adil! Dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku.

"Whoa, isinya foto Chiharu semua! Apa ini? Foto saat Chiharu masih SD? Dan ada foto Chiharu saat sedang menyanyi di balkon!"

Aku merebut kembali album itu dengan memanjat kursi.

"Hehh... ternyata benar kau menyukai Chiharu sampai sampai kau nge _stalk_ dia. Jangan-jangan waktu gantungan kuncimu hilang dan ada di tangan Chiharu, kau juga menguntitnya?" Mike memasang ekspresi menyebalkan. "Wajahmu memerah kau tahu?"

"Diamlah!"

"Kalau kau terus membohongi dirimu, suatu saat kau akan menyesal. Apa salahnya menyukai seseorang? Itu normal. Chiharu juga gadis yang baik menurutku. Dia juga cantik, sayang Ia kurang menunjukkan potensi kecantikannya itu. Lakukanlah sesuatu, Levi!"

Aku hanya diam. Tidak merespons omongan Mike. Sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir. Ada benarnya juga omongan Mike. Masalahnya adalah aku. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk Chiharu.

"Mike, ini pertama dan terakhir aku konsultasi denganmu. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik."

Mike mengangguk. "Kalau kau ingin konsultasi lagi pun juga boleh."

"Masalahnya, aku yang tidak baik untuk Chiharu," kataku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hahh?! Seriusan? Itu doang? Yaelah, payah banget. Gini, masalah kau itu baik atau enggak untuk Chiharu, yang memutuskan bukan kau, Levi... Tapi, Chiharu sendiri," kata Mike sambil mengupas jeruk yang ada di atas _kotatsu_.

"KYAAA!"

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

Aku menyalin resensi yang ada di kertas coret-coretan. Setelah ini kami selesai. Akhirnya, aku bebas dari si sialan ini.

"Chiharu-chan!"

"Apa? Cepat salin! Aku-"

"Kau menyukai Levi, kan?" kata Erwin, Ia menatap mataku.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba? Lagipula-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, iya memang. Tapi semenjak hari pertama masuk SMA, aku selalu mengamatimu. Dari perilakumu selama ini, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai Levi. Tidak heran sih, dia kan te-tang-ga-mu."

"D-dari mana kau tahu?!" seruku dengan wajah merah padam.

"Itu Levi, kan? Kamarnya terlihat jelas dari sini," Erwin menunjuk ke arah belakangku.

Seketika aku langsung membalik badan. Aku kaget setengah mati melihat gorden balkon Levi terbuka lebar.

"Apa kau tahu Chiharu-chan? Levi itu juga menyukaimu," nada bicara Erwin berubah menjadi serius.

Aku langsung membalik badan. "Hahh? Jangan bodoh Erwin. Mana mungkin Levi menyukaiku."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Levi."

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau ingin bukti Chiharu-chan?" Erwin mendekat ke arahku.

"B-bukti apa?"

"Tentu saja bukti bahwa Levi menyukaimu."

Erwin semakin dekat ke tubuhku. Aku langsung menghindar.

"Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau memojokkan dirimu?" Erwin mendorongku ke dinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat.

"KYAA!"

Aku berusaha memberontak. "Jangan lakukan itu Erwin! Lepaskan!"

Srekk!

Duukk!

Seseorang masuk dari balkon kemudian langsung meninju Erwin. "Apa yang kau lakukan dasar brengsek!" seru Levi marah. "Jangan sentuh Chiharu dengan tangan kotormu!"

Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Oi, Chiharu! _Daijoubu ka?_ " Levi memegang bahuku.

Aku terdiam. Aku takut sekali tadi.

"Huaaaa!" aku menangis kencang.

"Aku benar kan Chiharu-chan? Dia menyukaimu," Erwin berdiri perlahan sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jika dia tidak menyukaimu, tidak mungkin dia akan nekat melompat dari balkonnya langsung ke balkonmu."

Aku masih terisak. Peelahan aku menatap Levi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek?! Apa yang kau coba lakukan pada Chiharu?" seru Levi.

"Hanya membuktikan. Aku akan pulang. Chiharu-chan, besok bawa kertas itu, biar aku menyalinnya besok," Erwin mengemas barangnya kemudian Ia keluar dari kamarku.

"Apa yang coba dilakukan si brengsek itu Chiharu? Jawab aku!" Levi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Wajahku memerah mengingat perkataan Erwin tadi. Apa yang dikatakan Erwin benar?

"Kalian berdua!"

Aku menoleh ke arah balkon Levi. Disana berdiri Mike.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Mike."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" kataku menghindari tatapan mata Levi.

"Karena aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melompat ke balkoku, kan?! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?" air mata mengalir deras menuju pipiku.

Tiba-tiba Levi memelukku. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan si brengsek itu menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotornya."

"L-Levi?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku akan pulang sekarang," Levi berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan si brengsek Erwin itu."

Levi menutup pintu kamarku.

"K-kenapa dia memelukku?!" aku memegangi wajahku yang menghangat. "Aku akan tidur."

Aku menutup balkon. Kemudian turun untuk mengunci pintu depan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. A-aku, arrgghh!" aku membanting pintu kamar kemudian membanting diri ke kasur.

# # #


	13. Chapter 12 -- Ini Kenyataan

Chapter 12 (Ini Kenyataan...)

Tok Tok Tok!

"Chiharu! Hari ini Ayah dan Ume datang! Cepat mandi kemudian bantu Ibu di dapur," pagi-pagi Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Hmmhhh..." aku duduk di tepi kasur. "Pukul 05.30, ini masih pagi sekali..." gerutuku.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Nee-chan! Bangun! Cepat mandi!" kata Mizuki tanpa membuka pintu kamarku.

Dengan malas-malasan aku meregangkan badan kuat-kuat. "Iya, iya aku mandi..." aku pun turun dari kasur kemudian membuka gorden balkon lebar-lebar.

Aku terkejut mendapati gorden balkon Levi sudah terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba Levi keluar menuju balkonnya.

"Oi, kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini mau beli gitar," katanya dengan rambut bangun tidurnya yang imut.

Aku menatapi Levi terus, tepatnya rambutnya. Rambut bangun tidurnya imut sekali. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup ini tidak boleh ku lewatkan.

"Oi Chiharu!" serunya mengagetkanku.

"I-iya?"

"Kau dengar tidak?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Dengar apa?"

"Hhhhh... hari ini kita beli gitar. Jam 9 tepat kau harus sudah siap," Levi kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"OH IYA, GITAR!"

Aku terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Mana aku belum bilang Ibu. Payah...

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Hari ini ayah dan Ume-baachan datang dan hari ini juga aku mau beli gitar. Tapi, tapi aku janji sama Levi duluan. Tapi sudah lama ayah tidak pulang, aku rindu. Arrgghh!" gerutuku keras di kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi aku cepat-cepat ganti baju kemudian langsung turun ke dapur.

"Ibu?"

"Kamu ini pagi-pagi berisik sekali. Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?" kata Ibu yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Eh, anuu... aku lupa bilang kemarin. Hari ini aku mau beli gitar listrik sama Levi. Kami sudah janjian dari hari Kamis. Boleh tidak Bu?" tanyaku sedikit memelas.

Ibu terdiam. Jika dilihat dari reaksinya, Ibu tidak mengizinkan. Tiba-tiba Ibu menghela nafas.

"Ayah dan Ume sampai setelah makan siang. Ibu rasa tak apa jika hanya membeli gitar."

"Ibu, makasih!" aku memeluk Ibu dari belakang.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang bantu Ibu mengupas kentang."

" _Haik!_ " kataku kemudian membuka kulkas untuk mengambil kentang.

"Belakangan ini kau jadi dekat dengan Levi ya?"

Plastik kentang yang ku pegang terjatuh akibat perkataan ibu. "I-i-ibu i-ini b-bilang apa sih?" aku memunguti kentang yang jatuh berantakan karena plastiknya sobek.

"Hihihi," Ibu terkekeh.

"Kenapa bu?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kentang.

"Ibu tidak menyangka perkembanganmu bisa secepat ini," kata Ibu sambil memotong sayuran.

"Hah? Perkembangan?"

Ibu kembali terkekeh. "Ini kencan pertamamu, kan? Semoga beruntung!"

Wajahku menghangat seketika. "A-apa?! I-ini bukan kencan! Kami cuma gitar listrik!"

"Iya iya, cuma beli gitar listrik."

"Terserah Ibu deh mau percaya atau enggak," kataku berdiri di samping Ibu. "Oh iya Bu, Ayah di sini sampai kapan? Tahun baru?" kataku mulai mengupas kentang.

"Hmm... katanya sih sampai musim semi. Soalnya perusahaan lagi stabil terus katanya ada urusan juga di Jepang."

"Urusan? Apa ulang tahun perusahaan? Tapi biasanya kan-"

"Huushh, itu urusan Ayah. Ibu sendiri belum diberitahu detilnya," Ibu mulai meracik bumbu.

"Perasaanku enggak enak soal ulang tahun perusahaan tahun ini," gumamku.

"Cepat selesaikan!" Ibu menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Iya iya."

"Ibu! Serbetnya mau pakai yang mana?!" seru Mizuki dari ruang makan.

"Terserah!"

# # #

"Aku berangkat!" seruku menutup pintu depan. Ini sudah pukul 9.00 tapi Levi masih belum kelihatan.

 _'Apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya?'_

Baru saja aku melangkah keluar pagar, Levi keluar dari rumahnya. Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, tetapi wajah Levi terlihat sedikit merah.

"Oi Chiharu! Ayo cepat!" seru Levi dari depan rumahnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya. "Levi, wajahmu terlihat sedikit merah," aku memegang dahinya.

Hangat.

"Kau demam? Kalau begitu kita tidak usah pergi saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

 _'Tte... ke-kenapa aku memegang dahinya? Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?'_ aku memengangi wajahku yang menghangat.

"Aku tidak demam. Tanganmu saja yang dingin. Ayo cepat," Levi berjalan meninggalkanku.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, aku menyusulnya menuju halte. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang aneh dari Levi. Dia pasti sedang demam. Aku yakin itu. Tapi, mengapa Ia menyangkalnya?

"Hawanya semakin dingin saja ya?" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, karena musim dingin terus berjalan."

Aku menatap Levi yang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku merasakan ada panas dari suaranya, seperti orang sedang demam.

"Bus sudah datang, bersiaplah."

"Oke..."

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Kami pun naik. Hari ini bus lumayan kosong, hanya ada seorang Nenek di belakang dan seorang Ibu dan anaknya yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Kenapa busnya sepi ya? Ini kan Minggu, harusnya lebih ramai," gumamku memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kaa-san, onii-chan dan onee-chan yang itu pacaran ya?" seorang anak laki-laki menunjukku dan Levi.

Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar perkataannya.

"Hush, jangan menunjuk seperti itu! Tidak sopan!" Ibu itu memarahi anaknya. "Maaf ya..." Ibu itu tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyuman Ibu itu. Ahh... memalukan sekali. Anak kecil seperti dia bisa-bisanya tahu tentang pacaran.

Aku melirik Levi sekilas. Nampakya Ia cuek. Daritadi Ia tidak merubah posisinya sedikit pun.

 _'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengharapkan Levi akan salah tingkah itu mustahil, semustahil mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.'_

Aku menghela nafas. Benar, apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodohnya mengharap Levi untuk salah tingkah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

 _'Kalau diingat-ingat soal tadi, kenapa ya ada perasaan nggak enak tentang ulang tahun perusahaan tahun ini ya? Mudah-mudahan cuma perasaan. Mudah-mudahan.'_

"Oi Chiharu, kita turun di sini," Levi menepuk pundakku.

"A-ah! Iya iya."

Aku dan Levi turun, di dekat halte ada toko alat musik yang besar. Dan daerah ini... kan dekat tokonya Hanji-san! Aaaaaa! Aku ingin kesana!

"Ayo masuk," Levi berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku langsung berjalan di sebelahnya. "Anuu... bisakah setelah ini kita mampir sebentar ke tempat lain?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke-" aku langsung terdiam. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku mengajaknya ke toko otaku?

"Mau ke tokonya Hanji?" tanya Levi.

"Eh?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Levi melangkah masuk toko musik. Ia berbicara dengan pegawainya. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Levi tadi, sehingga aku hanya terdiam di depan pintu toko.

 _'Aku enggak salah dengar, kan? Dia benar-benar ngomong mau ke tokonya Hanji, kan?'_

Levi membuka pintu toko. "Ayo masuk, kenapa di luar?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Ah, hahaha maaf maaf."

Aku melangkah masuk. Toko alat musik ini lengkap sekali. Aku bisa melihat berbagai macam jenis alat musik. Sepertinya lantai satu ini untuk alat musik tiup. Dan alat musik jenis lain mungkin ada di atas.

"Gitar listriknya di mana?" tanyaku sambil menatap Levi yang berjalan di sebelahku "Lantai 3," jawabnya, singkat dan padat.

 _'Tidak diragukan, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Levi. Sepertinya dia memang sakit.'_

"Umm... Levi? Aku benar-benar merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh darimu," aku menatapnya.

Levi memencet tombol _lift_. Ia melirikku kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu!"

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka lebar. Kami pun masuk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang ulang tahun perusahaan Ayah. Entah mengapa perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku pun menggenggam tali tasku erat-erat.

 _Lift_ berhenti, kami pun keluar dari _lift_. Dari sini, mataku sudah disuguhi bermacam-macam gitar sejauh mata memandang. Ada banyak sekali rak dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran.

Tanpa ku sadari, Levi sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Aku terkejut kemudian segera menyusulnya. Ia berjalan menuju rak paling ujung, seakan Ia sudah hapal betul tempat ini.

"Ini bagian gitar listrik. Pilih yang kau suka," kata Levi. "Aku akan menunggu di sana," Ia menunjuk bangku panjang yang menghadap jendela besar.

"Hm..." aku mengangguk.

Aku melihat kanan dan kiri. Banyak sekali bentuk gitar di sini, warnanya juga bagus-bagus.

"Nahh, gitar mana yang harus ku pilih?"

# # #

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya!" seru pegawai toko.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. "Whoaa, sudah hampir makan siang!" seruku terkejut.

"Jadi ke tokonya Hanji?" tanya Levi, wajahnya semakin merah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"L-levi?" aku memegang dahinya.

Panas.

"Levi! Kita harus segera pulang! Kau panas sekali. Aku akan menelpon taksi," dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

Levi memegang tanganku. "Kau masih ingin ke tokonya Hanji, kan?"

"Tidak! Ayo pulang!"

"Jangan pikirkan aku."

Aku tidak memerdulikan perkataan Levi.

"Ya, saya ingin pesan taksi. Di depan Toko Alat Musik Melodi. Atas nama Fujisaki Chiharu."

Pip.

"Aku sudah pesan taksi. Aku tidak terlalu ingin ke tokonya Hanji-san. Lagipula Ayahku hari ini datang, aku harus segera pulang. Dan kau harus segera istirahat," aku menengok ke kanan jalan raya.

Levi hanya diam. Nampaknya Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga sehingga tak sanggup berbicara lagi.

"Aku pinjamkan bahu," aku meraih tangan Levi.

"Ti-tidak usah. Hahh hahh..." nafas Levi terengah-engah.

"Tidak usah berlagak keren, kau sedang sakit," aku meletakkan tangan Levi di bahuku.

Aku menengok ke kanan lagi. Taksi pesananku terlihat sedang menuju kemari. Taksi itu berhenti, supirnya keluar.

"Pak, tolong masukkan dia ke taksi. Dia sedang sakit," pintaku ke supir taksi.

Supir taksi itu membantu Levi untuk masuk ke taksi. Aku menyusul masuk sambil membawa gitar baruku dengan hati-hati.

# # #

"Terimakasih, pak!" aku membayar ongkos taksi.

Sambil menyandang gitar listrik, aku membantu Levi untuk berjalan ke rumahnya. Saat aku akan membuka pagarnya, pagarnya terkunci.

"Levi? Di rumahmu ada orang?" tanyaku.

Levi mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari kantongnya. Itu artinya tidak ada orang di rumah. Aku mengambil kunci itu kemudian membuka pagarnya.

"Pulanglah... aku baik...baik... saja," kata Levi mengambil kunci dari tanganku.

"Tidak! Aku akan memastikan kau sampai di kamarmu," aku mengambil kembali kunci itu kemudian segera membuka pintu rumah Levi.

Aku menaruh gitarku di dekat pintu utama. Aku membantu Levi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Di mana kamarmu?" tanyaku.

"Di atas... pintu kedua setelah... tangga," jawab Levi lemas.

"Oke."

Kami berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Levi. Perjalanan menuju kamar Levi terasa panjang dan lama.

Kriekk...

"Pulanglah..."

"Tidak-tidak! Tidur dulu di tempat tidur, setelah itu aku pulang," kataku membantu Levi berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Levi duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanyaku.

"Aku... harus ganti... baju dulu," kata Levi, sekilas aku melihat Ia menyeringai.

"Ahahah, baiklah aku akan pulang," aku memegang gagang pintu.

Bruk... bruk...

Tiba-tiba Levi menahanku.

"A-apa?" aku berbalik, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Bukankah... kau akan... menungguku... tidur di tempat... tidur?" tanyanya, Ia bertelanjang dada.

"Whoaa... aku akan pulang! Aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang!" aku menutup mata erat-erat.

Cup...

Bibirnya menempel ke bibirku. Kemudian Ia kembali lagi ke tempat tidur dengan sempoyongan.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Aku mencubit pipiku.

Sakit.

"Ini nyata..." gumamku.

"Waaahhh!" aku berlari keluar rumah Levi.


End file.
